Stargate: The Rise of Terra
by Lord Knightsky
Summary: With Earth in the possession of the Asgard Core as well as Atlantis and the Alteran Database on Earth it is now time for humanity to unite. Terra will rise to follow in the wake of the Ancients and travel the Universe to discover its secrets.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Summary:

This story will be an AU following the wake of Atlantis's arrival on earth. I believe with the combined knowledge of the Asgard and the Ancients/Alterans/Lanteans Earth would play a much bigger role in Milky Way and Pegasus. So this is the rise of Terra (Earth) and its people onto the galactic playing field and beyond.

Prologue (Post Fragile Balance and Sam and Jack already have a relationship and both Gen. Hammond and the President allowed it.)

Samantha Carter stood aboard the Asgard Vessel commandeered by Thor. Just moments ago clone Jack O'Neill was saved by Thor and was allowed to live on earth and be a normal teenager again. "What are you thinking about Sam?" said Colonel O'Neill from behind her. She turned around to face him and locked eyes with him.

"I am thinking about cloning myself."

"For mini-me?"

"Yes Jack. How would you feel if we were suddenly ripped apart. I know I would die. We have spent 6 years fighting, bleeding heck even dying for earth before we got together and now he is cut off of that life. It is not fair to him Jack."

"I know Sam and I won't stay in your way. I know what you are talking about. Seeing you with another man now…. It would break my heart. Plus you never know when we need another you to solve a crisis we caused." Jack finished their dialogue smiling and even Sam smiled before the two proceeded towards Thor to generate a clone of Samantha Carter.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SG

After everything was completed both Jack's and both Sam's were now in General Hammonds Office who was talking to the President.

"Yes Sir Mr President I understand. Yes I will inform them. Thank you very much Sir. Have a good day Sir." General Hammond finished his conversation with the President.

"Well it seems the two or rather the four of you have made quit an impact on the President. Thus there will be no repercussions and everything will stay the same. Col. O'Neill and Major Carter you are expected to perform as you have been after a week off. Mr. O'Neill and Ms. Carter due to your extensive knowledge of the Stargate and everything you will both have the options of joining the Stargate Program again in 6 years when you are 21. You will both receive your current ranks than again and be put to good use. Until then you are free to do as please. The Air Force will provide living arrangements for you and provide you with everything you may need. However you are required to go to school and finish High School. Afterwards you can get jobs or travel around the world before you offered to join the program again. You do not have to take the offer and the Air Force will continue to support you but you are also bound by the NDA. Any questions?"

"Yes, do we really have to go to High School?" groaned the clone of Jack O'Neill.

"Yes that is non negotiable. You are still only 15 years old and while you have been declared as emancipated minors you will have to finish your education! If that is all you are all dismissed."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SG

One week later Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter dropped of their clones at the local High School.

"Well kids that's it. Your doom awaits you." Jack O'Neill said smiling.

"Yea I know but old man you can get that smirk of your face at least we get to be young again." His clone answered in return whipping the smirk of his face.

"Plus High School wasn't so bad when I did it plus you two have each other." Sam Carter said encouragingly before both clones left the vehicle and entered their new lives.

"If there are any problems call us or General Hammond. You know the drill." Jack told the two young adults who just nodded before turning around and entering the building.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SG

Over the next 5 years SG-1 and General Hammond kept in touch with the two clones and even attended their graduation. It came to no ones surprise really when Amanda Carter (Clone Carter) got perfect grades and excelled as top of the school. However it surprised them a little bit that Jasper O'Neill (Clone O'Neill) came in as a close second. After finishing High School the two travelled a bit before they both joined the Air Force again. They were informed on Anubis's attack, the discovery of Atlantis and the Wraith, the promotions to Major General and Colonel respectively, the end of the Goa'uld and the Replicators as well as the rise and fall of the Ori. Lastly they were also informed on the demise of the Asgard and the knowledge they left behind. The two clones were saddened by this but also could not wait to return to Stargate Command to see what the Asgard left behind.

When Jazz and Amy, as they took to being called, joined the Air Force Academy both excelled for obvious reasons. They were both picture perfect cadets and while they hated taking orders from people, Jazz more so than Amy, they did follow and executed them perfectly. When it got out that the two of them were related to two highly decorated Officers it came to no ones surprise why they were so perfect. Everyone just believed that it has been drilled into them in their early years.

Colonel Cameron Mitchell exited his car and entered the Air Force Academy. He walked brusquely towards General Kerrigans bureau and entered after knocking once without waiting for a reply.

"Col. Mitchell what can I do for you?"

"Sir, we are under attack. I am ordered to take Cadets O'Neill and Carter as well as Lts. Cornwell, Scorny, Connor and Blair."

"I see I will get them immediately but may I ask why the young cadets?"

"General did you not notice something extraordinary about these two? I saw some of their field performance personally and heck they were perfect. They won the simulations singlehandedly while making it look like it was a team effort. Surely you have noted that these two already have training that goes above and beyond anything you could hope to teach them."

"Yes I did notice but I was not aware that they had already been scouted this thoroughly. I just recommended them last year to Gen. Landry."

"Well we were already well aware of them before that. Actually since they were in High-School plus being related to Gen. O'Neill and Col. Carter we were noticed fairly early about their huge potential. But let me assure you they are here on their own accord and they know what they are getting into."

"Very well. I will have them all transferred to Cheyenne Mountain asap."

"Thank you Gen. I must be going."

"Have a good day and good luck."

"Thank you sir. Good day to you too."

After Col. Mitchell left Gen. Kerrigan ordered his aide to get the 6 people the Col. Listed and have them report to him ready to move as soon as possible. An hour later, due to all persons being in an exercise, they reported to General Kerrigan ready to move out.

"Lts. Here are your new deployment orders. Cadets theses are for you. Please read them and then there is bus waiting to drive you to Cheyenne Mountain."

All 6 of them read their new orders and Jazz and Amy looked rather seriously because they knew that things must be about to end badly if they were issued their transferring orders a year early and given back their ranks and authorities.

"Well then it looks like we move out and rock and roll. General have there been any other information left behind?" Jazz asked the General directly surprising the Lieutenants.

"No Colonel Mitchell just stopped by while he headed towards Cheyenne Mountain. He didn't give me any details other than it was urgent. After he left I got a call from Col. Carter, and General Landry that those Order are to be followed immediately."

"Hmmmm well thank you General. Well we best be off. And don't worry sir this isn't the last time you will see us." Amy said smiling and at that moment Brigadier General Kerrigan recognized Jack O'Neill and Samantha Carter in the two youth before him. Without further notice all six moved brusquely towards to entrance of the Air Force Academy and got into the Bus.

During the ride the Lieutenants talked quietly between themselves and waited when the Cadets would be dropped off so they could talk more openly about the mission at Cheyenne Mountain. Amy and Jazz also talked quietly but questioned which one of SG-1 screwed up this time and caused a crisis. Upon arriving at Cheyenne Mountain the Lts. were baffled when the two Cadets got off the Bus with them and Lt. Connor moved forward and asked them to get back on the bus and to be dropped of at their base. They were even more shocked when the two cadets told them their orders were to go to Cheyenne Mountain. Before the Lt. could ask to see the orders a SF came and ushered them in. As the Cadets were cleared to enter the Mountain the Lts. became even more frustrated and wondered how two Cadets could have access to the most secure and top secret base on earth. The SF ushered them into the Briefing Room before knocking on General Landrys door. Out came Colonel Carter dressed in her black BDU.

"Thank you Sergeant. I got it from here." Sam told the SF who saluted and left.

"Hello. My name is Colonel Samantha Carter and while General Landry is in Washington heading a task force I am in command of the SGC. Well I hope you all know why you are here and have read your Orders?" Carter asked the six people sitting before here.

"Yes Ma'am. At least the other Lieutenants and I know why we are here. We were about to question the Cadets on why they are here."

"I see. Well do you two know why you are here?"

"Yes Carter we know. BTW congrats on getting command of the SGC." Jazz said smiling before answering her question. "I think Amy and I are here because someone, probably on SG-1 screwed up again. My guess would be Daniel." O'Neill answered while Amy snickered.

"Cadet! How dare you speak like this to a superior officer?!" Lt. Scorny shouted.

"Thank you Lt. but I am quite capable of handling myself. As to your assumption it was very funny Jazz and given our history it could have been true. But I will have you know it wasn't SG-1, heck it wasn't even the SGC this time. In an alternative reality a Wraith ship attacked Earth and was shot down but apparently they were able to send a signal strong enough to not only breach into other realities but also be transmitted to Pegasus. A ZPM Wraith Hive Ship is now on course here."

"Ah so we get to meet the space aliens." O'Neill exclaimed.

"Yes they are coming. Which is why you are here. Lts. each one of you will be joining an experienced SG-Team."

"Ma'am if I may be so bold to ask where the Cadets will be stationed." Lt. Connor asked.

"They will be joining SG-1 in the defense of Earth, why else would they be here?" the voice of Colonel Mitchell announced from the entrance while Carter nodded.

"What? Sir Ma'am are you sure? These are untrained cadets. I fear for the safety of SG-1" Lt. Connor declared.

"What? How dare you accuse us of being untrained you arrogant prick." Jazz O'Neill bellowed with his best "Colonel Voice" and all Lts. winced. "You know nothing about us and yet you judge us. You think you are so tough because you were selected to be here but you are not. You are inexperienced and this attitude will get you killed out there you fool! If we had the time I would take you down a peck or two but for now I suggest you shut up and learn to follow your superior officers orders!" Jazz finished.

"Cadet how dare you speak to us like this? First with Col. Carter now us?! This behavior has no place in the Air Force. Ma'am Sir I would like to press charges against Cadet O'Neill." Lt. Scorny said.

"Denied." Sam and Mitchell answered at the same time.

"What the Colonel said was true. You know nothing about going out there while they do. You have seen nothing and done nothing yet you can not trust your superiors who have been out there to make adequate calls. Maybe we were wrong about you Lieutenants. Maybe you are not ready to join the Program if you can not get over yourselves." Sam finished.

"An just for your information. Cadet O'Neill and Cadet Carter outrank you. With receiving their orders they got the rank of Colonel and Major respectively. Now before you talk about how unfair this is, I will have you know that these were signed by the President due to circumstances that have been declared top secret need to know only and frankly you do not need to know. This is not a reflection of your attitude or skills or knowledge why these two get these promotions but rather circumstances that happened 5 years ago." Mitchell informed the Lts. while Jazz and Amy looked smug.

"Okay now that this is out of the room I expect an apology towards Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter and then Sergeant Bollox is going to show you to your new teams. But this is not over! Your behavior was unacceptable! Dismissed!" Sam said before the Lts apologized and left for their assignments.

"Jazz, Amy, you will not be joining SG-1 like Mitchell said. Instead we have a more important mission for you. You two have been selected by the President and the Joint Chiefs as the most likely candidates to succeed." Samanatha Carter said before leaving the two teens to look at each other and down on the Gateroom.


	2. New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! SG-1, SGA and SGU all belong to MGM! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

**June 2010, Atlantis, Earth, Milky Way**

Admiral O'Neill was standing on the balcony of Atlantis and reminiscing about the past. A year ago a ZPM powered Hive Ship had attacked Earth and only Atlantis's timely arrival protected humanity from certain doom. However Atlantis did not arrive in time to stop the Hive Ship attacking Earth. As such the Stargate Program was revealed to a majority of nations on Earth. Despite what people believed all Nations that were informed were fairly collected. No nation was extremely outraged, especially since a lot of countries, those who were members of the Atlantis Expedition, buffered a lot of the rage and explained about the Stargate Program. The public however had quit a different opinion than their governments. Fanatics of every religion took to arms and attacked government buildings, police stations and hospitals. This lasted for a few months before human engineers with the help of the Atlantis database and the Asgard data core were able to reconfigure the Ark of Truth. While it saddened the people in charge to use such a device against their own people, it was deemed a necessary evil to stop this madness.

After the usage of the Ark, the people of Earth for the first time ever were able to let the past be the past and work together towards a brighter future. The Ark had the interesting side effect that humanities curiosity and sense of freedom were increased even more. Soon after this, the United Nations of Terra was formed and the Terran Council was instigated. With the help of Asgard and Alteran simulations the best candidates for the positions as Councilors were selected. With all the people of Terra aware of the dangers that lurk just outside of the solar system it was easy to find common ground but the Terrans were also hopeful that together they could achieve great things.

A year ago a lot of conflicts raged across Earth but now with every soul on Terra being aware of the galactic scales a lot of these conflicts have been eliminated. With the Terran Council deciding to make use of Asgard Technology and Alteran Technology to ease the life of humans it was agreed upon that it would be done in small steps. Half a year ago the world was introduced to Asgard Fusion reactors to solve the energy problem of Earth. At the same time a modified Alteran terraforming machine cleansed the air of the decades of pollution since the industrial revolution. To prevent a collapse of world market further advancements were in the field of fuel generation, production and medicine were given to selected companies. Sooner or later it was the aim of the TC (Terran Council) to abolish monetary values. Once all the technologies available were introduced to the public humanity would not want for anything.

Also almost a year ago they lost 70 members of the Icarus Base when it was attacked by Lucian Alliance Ha'taks. Even though his wife had been in orbit aboard the George Hammond and fought of the Ha'taks it was agreed to evacuate the planet. However instead of on Earth they ended up aboard the Ancient Ship _Destiny. _As the Head of Homeworld Command he was very much aware of the situation on board the _Destiny _and he hoped that he would be able to rescue his people. Luckily they had foiled the attempted boarding by Lucian Alliance members even though they had done miserably at first. Luckily they also had Col. Telford back. The discovery of the Lucian Alliance being able to brainwash his soldiers, Jack had ordered that everyone underwent a test screening and with the help of the Asgard knowledge and Atlantis they could delete the brainwashing.

However Jack was troubled that nothing could be done to help their people especially in light of the enemies _Destiny_ had already encountered. Moreover they had learned that an entire civilization had sprung from the people of the expedition, when they attempted to dial Earth and solar flare occurred sending the expedition back in time 2000 years. Now Jack had to worry about an entire civilization as well. He hoped that they would soon develop a hyperdrive capable of travelling the great distance to return the wayward Terrans.

"Admiral O'Neill Sir, Councilor Jackson is awaiting you in his private chambers." A young Ensign broke O'Neill's focus and returned him to the present.

"Very well. Thank you son. Dismissed."

"Sir. Yes Sir."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSG

As soon as Jack O'Neill entered Daniel's private chamber Daniel pounced on him.

"Jack finally. Where have you been? We need to prepare for the Council meeting in a few hours!"

"Daniel. The meeting is in 3 hours. That is plenty of time!"

"Jack we are discussing the survival and future of humanity as well as the Legacy of the Asgards and the Ancients!"

"Yes I know Daniel. I was the one to initiate this meeting. I am well aware of what will be discussed."

"Sorry Jack. It's just….. this is big Jack. We need to prepare for our future or we can end like the Ancients and the Asgard. We need to be careful. Right now Terra is the strongest fraction in this Galaxy but that can change easily enough. Plus we have to think about Pegasus. I know that Sheppard is getting impatient."

"I know Daniel. I was there when the treaty between the Nox and us was signed. They have accepted us to take the place of the Asgard and the Ancients. They did not even want an Asgard Core we were willing to offer them. It is now our duty to protect this Galaxy but not at all costs. While our ships are strong a sufficient number of enemies can still threaten us and the Wraith have these numbers."

"How do you think the Council is going to react to our proposal?"

"So far the Council has done an extraordinary job. I would never have thought that the Russians or the Chinese could be like they are on the Council. So far we were always able to agree on the matters discussed. It seems the Asgard simulation really did work to pick out only the best individual for the job. I think the Council will agree on this as well. Our best technologies are only used on our safest planets. While at the same time we need to start colonizing the Galaxy at large to be less dependent on one planet. Luckily with the Asgard Energy to Matter Generator we can produce much more for a fraction of the costs. I mean we were able to create 11 new BC-304 in one year after we figured out the Generator. Plus we have been creating MALPS en mass to send through the Gate to new addresses from the Asgard and Ancient Database. Heck for the past few month we have been sending probes through the Gate that establish a secure orbit a around the planet and transmit data of the planet via subspace. Soon we will start colonizing the first worlds."

"Yes Jack I know all that. Lets hope that council will see it the same way."

A knock on the door interrupted and Daniel opened the door to find Commodore Samantha Carter.

"Sam please come in. We were just discussing the plan for our future."

"Hi Daniel, hi Jack. Yea Jack told me about that and I agree with him. I think the Councilors will agree too. We just can't risk our future and our duty on arrogance and I think I have found a way to help this point. We have finished designing a Ground-to-Space plasma Cannon that can be used with or without the Drones to defend any planet. Furthermore, we have finished designing the new _Alexander_ class Battlecruiser. It is 3 times larger than the _Daedalus _class Battle carrier and solely built to fight any known threat to mankind. With the employment of this ship the simulations have shown that we have produced the 2nd most powerful ship with only Atlantis and other City Ships being superior. Thus we can use the BC-304s as a fast response fleet or to protect our settlements and colonies. The first prototype should be constructed in a month after that we planned a 1 month test run before we start issuing this ship."

"That's good news. Hopefully this tips the scale in our favor." Daniel answered while Jack nodded.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSG

"I now declare the Council in session. Councilor O'Neill will present his case for a classification of our technology." High Councilor Nowikow started the Council meeting.

"Fellow Councilors a few month ago you have received a plan that Councilor Jackson and I designed and we introduced the Technology Restriction Levels or TR levels in short. You know that I am not a man of many words. I am a man of action. Being in command of all deployments in this Galaxy and in the Pegasus Galaxy made me vary. Together with Councilors Carter and Jackson I have been studying the history of the Alterans and the Asgard and we did find a common mistake that led to their respective downfalls. Both were overconfident in there technologies and did not see the need to develop more and better machinery as well as evolve. Right now we have the Lucian Alliance as enemies here in our Galaxy but we also have the Wraith in Pegasus. At the moment we are the have the strongest ships. 1 BC-304 can stand against any known vessel but our enemies far outnumber us. We can't allow our enemies to catch our ships unguarded and reverse engineer our technologies. We are the fifth race! It is our responsibility to defend the defenseless and being a friend to all who need one. We must protect our technologies and by extinction ourselves from any possible threats! Known and unknown! Thus we need to build a stronger fleet, categorize or technology and start colonizing the galaxies to spread or presence. Thank you very much Ladies and Gentlemen." Jack O'Neill finished his speech.

"And how do you expect us to protect our technologies. You were the one to send 5 of our ships to the Pegasus Galaxy to fight the Wraith. What do you want us to do?" Councilor Luó asked.

"The higher the TR level the more technologies can be used. This way we can ensure that only our strongest worlds have our strongest technologies. To get to our core worlds our enemies will encounter stronger technologies the deeper they get until they face off against the combined technologies of the Ancients and the Asgard here on Earth. The Galaxy standard TR Level for the Milky Way Galaxy is at TR 1. This means that interstellar travel is known and widely used. Energy Shields and Weapons are deployed on these ships as well. The Prometheus would have been a TR 1 level ship or in comparison the Goa'uld Ha'taks are TR 1 ships. The BC-304 we are currently using are TR level 2 ships known to be able to defeat any ship that is known to us. Over the next 50 years we need to develop new technologies and increase our chances of survival and to not make the same mistakes as the Asgard and the Ancients." Daniel finished before Sam spoke up.

"Very impressive presentation Councilors. Personally I think your idea is brilliant and to help employ this tactic the R&D department has just finished designing a new ship that is second only to Atlantis in its effectiveness. The _Alexander _Class Battlecruiser is designed to fight of any known threat and will present the backbone of our TR Level 3 technologies. With 680 meters it is 3 times the size of the BC-304 as well as a little more than 2/3 the size of a Ha'tak. However it is going to be 3 times stronger than the _Daedalus_ Class with shields being 5 times as strong. The ships will have an Asgard computer core as well as an Ancient computer core. It will be operated by 10 Asgard Neutrino-Ion Generators or for short ANIG which will provide double the power of an _O'Neill _Class Battle Ship. As Weapons the Ship will have 10 Asgard Energy Beam Weapons 4 Asgard Ion Cannons 3.000.000 Drones 24 Heavy Rail Guns and 72 Rail Guns. With 5 Energy-to-Matter transformers the Drones and Rail Gun ammunition will be automatically replaced as long as sufficient raw materials are aboard. Should raw materials fall short or be depleted the ships have 5 mini ANIGs to power the transformers. However due to the composition of materials like Naquadha, Trinium or Neutronium this is process is so energy intensive that we only use it as back up. We expect to start production in 4 month." Sam concluded.

"This is excellent news. So what do you propose we do now?" Councilor Henry Hayes asked.

"We are already transforming Earth to make it a Fortress while at the same time we are building Satellites to explore space and scout for inhabitable planets so that we can begin our colonization process." Councilor Richter spoke up. "Furthermore we discovered designs for Asgard spy satellites that listen for Hyperspace openings. The Asgard planted quite a few throughout this galaxy so we are looking to bring the system online again then we should have 3/4 of the whole Milky Way Galaxy covered and all of UNT space."

"Simultaneously we will begin sending people to colonize planets we have already explored. By the end of the year we expect to have 150.000 people on 15 different planets building cities. They will be protected by our Fleet as well TR Level 1 Ground to Space weaponry to defend against any known threat form this Galaxy. Once they reach 150.000 inhabitants the will be a TR Level 2 World. At 1.000.000 inhabitants a TR Level 3 World." Jaques Chevallier the French Councilmember spoke up.

Everyone pondered this for a moment before High-Councilor Nowikow stood up and began to talk.

"The TR Levels are brilliant and we have every chance to be successful where our allies failed. You are all experts in your respective fields so I suggest you get back to your departments to make our plan of the future happen. Meeting adjourned Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you very much."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSG

**July 2010, High Orbit, Earth, Milky Way**

Captain Albert Reinhartz, former Captain of a German _Sachsen _Class Frigate, stood on the bridge of his new Vessel looking over the Earth. Being chosen because of his Special Forces training he was the first Captain and German at that to get command of a space ship. He now commanded the first _Alexander _class Vessel the _Alexander_. Everything that he thought he knew was meaningless now in the grand scheme of things. The inspection of his new ship was amazing but his head still hurt from all the information Commodore Carter, Dr. McKay, Dr. Richter, Dr. Rush and Dr. Perry crammed into his Head. He only retained that his Ship could stand against 3 Ori Warships and win and even the Drones could not penetrate these new shields. Just as his Crew was preparing for a shakedown cruise to test the new systems his Sonar Officer Lt. Johnson spoke up.

"Captain we have just recorded multiple Hyperspace opening at the edge of the solar system. 5 in total Sir."

"Hail them! Prepare battle Stations! Inform the Council and the other Captains! Get me a reading and a visual! This might be our shakedown so lets make it count!"

"Sir the other ships are aligning themselves to our position. The Council has been beamed to Atlantis and raised its shields. One of the approaching ships is as big as a standard BC-304 while another is 3 times larger than a Ha'tak. The Other three are a Kilometer long and 200 meters wide. High Energy readings from all 5 ships. However only the shields are raised Weapons are down. They are responding to our hails."

"Open Com!"

"This is Colonel Jasper O'Neill aboard the _Enterprise_ please stand down. We are transmitting our identification." A young man said while sitting in a chair on a bridge that looked exactly the same as the control room of Atlantis.

"Sir we are receiving an Identification Code (IDC). It matches the one the _Odyssey _was given before its mission." Lt. Johnson informed his superior.

"You are cleared Col. However who is on board the vessels accompanying you?" Captain Reinhartz asked.

"Friends." The young Colonel responded vaguely. "Please contact General O'Neill and tell him. "The Mission was a success and we found the Greys." Tell him this exactly." Colonel O'Neill ordered Captain Reinhartz.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG SGSGSGSGSGSG

Meanwhile all Councilors were assembled in the council chambers and were discussing the emergency beam out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please remain focused. This is standard protocol. Should Earth be under attack we are to be beamed out and from what we know so far is that 5 ships are approaching Earth with Energy outputs that could seriously damage our fleet. This is just a precaution." Admiral O'Neill informed the Councilors before the Comsystem of Atlantis activated and Colonel Sheppard informed everyone that he was in the Control Chair, shields are raised and Drones and Stardrive are at standby.

"Admiral O'Neill this is Captain Reinhartz of the _Alexander_ we have identified one of the ships as the _Odyssey _and I am supposed to tell you that: "The Mission was a success and we found the Greys." What are our orders Sir?"

"This Admiral O'Neill, stand down and guide the ships to our docks here on Atlantis. You are to remain in Orbit and be ready for emergency beam outs. If Atlantis raises it shields you are ordered to destroy it!"

"Yes Sir. Reinhartz out"

"Sheppard I want you and 20 units of Marines at the ready. All suited up."

"What is the meaning of this Admiral? Why let them land in the first place if they are hostile?" Councilor Chnag-Fe questioned.

"Because we don't know that yet. After this Council was formed you were informed that the _Odyssey _was sent on a secret mission and was not to contact us until the mission was either a success or a failure. Let's hope it was success because then Earth has just become much more easily defendable."

"Alright. Let's follow Councilor O'Neill's advice. After all he is responsible for all Military matters in the UNT." The Russian High Councilor ordered and the Councilors prepared to meet with their new guests.


	3. Return of the Alliance

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! SG-1, SGA and SGU all belong to MGM! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Chapter 2: Return of the Alliance

_Previously on Stargate: The Rise of Terra._

"_Because we don't know that yet. After this Council was formed you were informed that the Odyssey was sent on a secret mission and was not to contact us until the mission was either a success or a failure. Let's hope it was success because then Earth has just become much more easily defendable but be prepared for anything."_

"_Alright. Let's follow Councilor O'Neill's advice. After all he is responsible for all Military matters in the UNT." The Russian High Councilor ordered and the Councilors prepared to meet with their new guests._

**September 2009, SGC, Earth, Milky Way**

Colonel Jasper "Jazz" O'Neill stood in the Briefing Room. To his right stands his wife of two years Major Amanada "Amy" Carter. He recalls the last five years of his life and wonders what he is already doing at the SGC but he can't deny that this place has been calling to him. They were not supposed to be here until next year but apparently something has come up that warranted the Old Man and the President to issue new orders and reactivate them. Just as he was about to ask the SF why no one was coming for them the white light of an Asgard Beam encompassed them and beamed them aboard the _USS Odyssey. _

"Welcome aboard the _USS Odyssey. _Ma'am, Sir if you would please follow me General O'Neill and Colonel Carter are awaiting you in the conference room." A young Lt. informed them and led them towards the conference room.

"Hi mini-me's how are you?" General O'Neill said while grinning at the two teens.

"We are good old man. Married life is a blast. But why are we here? It is still a year until we are supposed to return to the SGC. Carter already said that the Wraith are coming but still. Atlantis is on its way. Our fleet is assembled and Sheppard is here to fire the Drones. Why do you need Amy and me?" Jazz O'Neill asked.

"This is a top secret mission to Pegasus for a couple of reasons. First we want you to retrieve the _Aurora_ Class Battleship that has been left in the Void between Pegasus and Milky Way. After that we found evidence in Atlantis Database that all Battleships had a safe haven, a shipyard in Pegasus. You are to find that Shipyard and see what else you can find there. For that we believe you will need the Battleship that was left in the Void. These are the primary reasons. The secondary objective is to establish contact with the Asgards in Pegasus and return them to Milky Way. With the demise of the Asgard race these are the only people of their race left and as the fifth race it is our duty to help out our alliance members. While there are those that we named the Vanir that experimented on humans Daniel believes that are more Asgard left that did not follow this codex. We believe they may have build up there civilization again. Daniel found out that the Wraith are rarely going into a certain part of the Pegasus Galaxy. We do not know why. Hopefully you can find that out."

"Okay but why do you need us? You are the Head of Homeworld Command and in charge of Atlantis which is already in Pegasus. Why not ask them?" Amy inquired.

"Because you will need my/your knowledge of technologies as well as Jacks ancient gene. Atlantis has different objectives. They are to fight the Wraith and free Pegasus if possible but also to serve as a distraction so that you can search in peace. Plus they are returning now. No one but Daniel, Jack, Teal'c, General Landry, the President and me knows. If you encounter Wraith destroy them if you can or flee! Do not seek engagement no matter what. Not even when they are in the process of culling. This mission is important for Earth, for Milky Way and for Pegasus. Which is why you were chosen. We have a track record of getting things done and finding solutions to impossible odds but we are too important. I am 2IC of the SGC and Jack is Head of HWC, Daniel is the foremost expert in languages, cultures and all things considered ancient apart for the technology. Teal'c is important right now to restructure the Free Jaffa Nation. That only leaves you if you want this mission but be aware that you will have no contact to Earth or Atlantis unless absolutely necessary!" Sam explained.

"Why not leave the _Odyssey _here to fight then? If the Wraith are coming?"

"That is another part of the mission. If Earth falls you are too rebuild humanity. With the help of the ZPM and the Asgard Computer Core as well as a copy of the Atlantis Database you are humanities last hope if we fail. The crew was assembled much like the Atlantis expedition. You have several instructors from intelligence gathering to soldier training, to medic training to spec ops training. All NATO members send their very best people. The crew totals a contingent of 1250 members which was the highest number that was calculated to still be safe. Every room on board the _Odyssey_ is filled with food, raw materials and weaponry. Only the detention facilities are free for their expected use." Jack explained to their counterparts.

"Who will be in command of the _Odyssey_ and who will be in charge of the mission?" Jazz asked.

"You. As of now your ranks are reactivated so you are a full bird again and equal to Sam now while Amy will be given her rank as Major."

"Okay but what about the members of this expedition? Will they accept two 20 years olds commanding officers?"

"Yes they are hand picked by Sam and me. All have been involved with the program for years so they now about the side effects and the military units have been briefed. The scientists as well so there should be no problem. Why don't we test it. Let's see the crew and I am going to give a speech on the importance of the mission and than you can address the crew." Jack offered.

The test went off without a hitch and a week later the mission was underway.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**July 2010, Atlantis, Earth, Milky Way**

The UNT Council was awaiting the new arrivals that just moments ago entered Earth's solar system. Colonel Sheppard approached the Council members and informed them that all 5 ships had docked and that as far they could tell one was an _Aurora _Class Battleship, one was the _Odyssey_ and the other three are of unknown design but look like Asgard Technologies.

The Councilors had a few more moments to themselves before a younger looking Colonel O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter an unknown Human and an Asgard entered the conference room.

"Welcome on Terra, welcome to Atlantis. My name is Yuri Nowikow and I am the current High Councilor of the Terran Council and these are my fellow Councilors, Drs. Jackson, McKay, Beckett, Perry, Chang-Fe, Luó, Schneider, Smirnhoff, Taylor and Chevallier, Misters Hayes and Richter and Adrmial O'Neill and Commodore Carter." Yuri introduced everyone before Jazz O'Neill spoke up.

"Thank you High Councilor as you may have heard already I am Jasper O'Neill the clone of Admiral O'Neill and Captain of the _Odyssey_ for the duration of our mission. Are you all familiar with our Mission?" After receiving nods from all people involved he continued.

"Good this makes my job easier. Recapping, our objectives were to retrieve the _Enterprise _also known as the_ Tria,_ an _Aurora_ Class Battleship, to find a possible Alteran Shipyard as well as to establish contact with the Asgard that are not connected to the Vanir. All objectives have been completed successfully. Now before we continue may I present to you Gainear possibly the last of the Alterans. He was in Stasis because his personnel vessel was attacked by the Wraith but before he reached the Shipyard the others had already left for Earth which he did not know so he placed himself in Stasis again to preserve is life and wait for external help to heal his wounds. Once we arrived we were able to heal his wounds and revive him. Next I would like to present to you Thor's son Magni. Like his father he is the Supreme Commander of the Asgard forces we encountered in Pegasus." These revelations shocked everyone so Jazz continued his tale.

"Our mission began on the 21st September of last year when Major Carter and I were recalled to Stargate Command and were given our mission. In October 2009 we had reached the Galactic Void and borded the _Enterprise._

**October 2009, _Aurora_ Class Battleship, Galactic Void**

"Colonel O'Neill we have assembled our 10 Naquadah-Reactors. The *sigh* _Enterprise _has power again all systems are online. Major Carter is already on her way to the Bridge to begin to scam through the database." Major Hendrikson informed his CO over the _Odyssey's _Com-System.

"Understood Major. Please inform Major Carter that I will be joining her on the Bridge momentarily."

"Roger that Sir.

"Helm please beam me to the Bridge of our new Ship. Parks you have command of the ship."

"Sir yes Sir." Major Parks and Lt. Simmons the helms officer responded.

In a flash of white light Jazz O'Neill left the Bridge of the _Odyssey_ before appearing on the Bridge of the _Tria _which was renamed _Enterprise_ where Major Carter was already awaiting him while some scientists began hooking up equipment on the Bridge. Firstly Amanda chastised her husband for renaming the new Ship after the Enterprise but after that they talked about the Ancient Ship.

"We have got people working throughout the ship. All Systems are in perfect Order and functional. We even found a spare ZPM and the ZPM in use here is at 50%. It appears as if this Ship is capable of producing ZPMs Sir and the Ancients just left it lying around. Luckily the Wraith didn't get their claws on it."

"That's good news but what about the Hyperdrive and the shipyard?"

"Well we have the spare Asgard Computer hooked up to the System and it is scanning through the Database. Our engineers are installing the new Asgard Hyperdrive as we speak so that we have at least one functional if we are unable to get the Ancient Hyperdrive online. But this Ship is also 2 times larger than the _O'Neill_ Class thus the Hyperdrive will be less efficient but with the help of the ZPM should still work properly. Why don't you sit down in the Control Chair Sir and we can see if it works and….."

"And what Carter?"

"Sir I just got an idea sit down in the Control Chair and think about the Shipyard maybe it will show us the location. This way we won't have to search through the entire database." Amanda exclaimed and Jazz followed suit.

The second he sat down and thought about the Ancient Shipyard a holographic representation of the Pegasus Galaxy appeared and several red dots and one green dot started blinking.

"Well it seems we have found the only active Shipyard. Apparently the other ship yards were destroyed by the Wraith. We should still check them out to see if we could salvage something from them."

"Yes I agree Major. Lets inform the rest of the Crew and then you can test if the Hyperdrive is working as it should and we can plot a course to the nearest Shipyard."

The Installation of Asgard Hyperdrive took only a day but it was discovered that the Hyperdrive was not the problem but instabilities in the conduits were.

"Colonel we can't rebuild the conduits with the material available. I suggest we send the Ship on its way at .9999999997 the speed of light towards Earth. We leave a team of Marines and some scientists here to continue exploring the Ship and to learn about all of its capabilities while we take the _Odyssey _to the Shipyards to see if we can find some spare conduits." Amanda offered a solution which was agreed upon as the course of action.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**November 2009, _Odyssey_, Pegasus Galaxy**

Colonel O'Neill sat in his chair on the bridge after raiding the last of the destroyed shipyards. The Wraith left a lot that was useful to the humans but not for the Wraith. As such the _Odyssey _now had many logs of the Ancient Shipyards as well as 4 more Puddle Jumpers and several Weapons from intact armories. Colonel O'Neill was just about to ask when they would be able to jump into Hyperspace to get to last active shipyard when his Sensor Officer informed him.

"Sir our sensors picked up a fleet of 3 Wraith Hive Ships and 21 Cruisers advancing into the neighboring system of our destination. They might detect the Shipyard and attack it but right now it seems they are focusing something else. This is the region of space that Dr. Jackson said the Wraith normally don't enter. If I had to hazard a guess it would seem that they are desperate for food, which is why they are sending such a large contingent. Sir we are also picking up several energy signals that we can not place but they appear to be Asgard in origin. Maybe this is the fraction of the Vanir that we were supposed to locate."

"Alright get us to these energy signals. Are we going to make it before the Wraith?"

"Yes Sir, our ETA is 4m13s while the Wraith will arrive in 7m46s."

"Then set course for the Asgard and help them. All personnel prepare for Battle. Marine Units prepare to repel boarding parties."

"Aye Sir." Everyone on the Bridge shouted before the _Odyssey _entered Hyperspace.

Upon arrival the Earth Ship was hailed.

"This is Supreme Commander Magni of the Asgard Expedition Solution. This space is protected by the Asgard. Why are you here and what are your intentions?" A grey Alien, appearing on the communication monitor, asked.

"This is Colonel O'Neill of the Earth Vessel _Odyssey_, we are here to support you against the attacking Wraith."

"I do not know of any planet called Earth in this Galaxy."

"Earth is located in the Milky Way Galaxy and also known as Midgard by the Asgards we have encountered."

"Interesting. I did not know that your people had developed so far that you are capable of Intergalactic Travel and encountering Asgards."

"We are allies to the Asgard and helped them out when they required our help. In return we got advanced technologies. Unfortunately the Asgard had to commit mass suicide but beforehand they left us their entire repository of knowledge. If you would like you could beam aboard our Vessel inspect this Core."

"These are most disturbing news you are bringing. We had hoped to return to our race in Ida in a few years. For now let us prepare for the arrival of the Wraith Forces after that maybe we can converse somemore." Magni ended their conversation.

"Align us to the Asgard Ships and prepare Battle Stations." Colonel O'Neill ordered

"All Systems ready and online. Shields are at 100% and Weapons are loaded."

"Good we attack the Hiveships first inform the Asgard of our plan."

"It is done Sir."

"Good then lets get our fighters out there and wait for the Wraith to show up."

16 Asgard Ships and 1 Earth Cruiser awaited the Wraith which appeared 2 minutes later.

"Sir we are detecting multiple Hyperspace Windows. The Wraith have arrived."

"Fire! I want those Hives gone ASAP before they can deploy their drones."

Simultaneously the Asgard Vessels and the Earth Cruiser opened fire onto the same Hiveship which was immediately destroyed under the impact of an Asgard Beam and Asgard Ion Canons. However soon after the Wraith Vessel opened fire and concentrated fire on one of the Asgard Vessels. The combined point defense systems of the 17 allied Ships were no match for the hundreds of blue energy bolts that were fired by the remaining 23 Wraith ships and the first 2 Asgard ships fell to concentrated enemy fire. The Asgard vessels having nowhere near the strength in the weapons or defense system that the _Odyssey_ had continued to concentrate their fire on one single target. However the Wraith had started launching their Darts which were now heading for the remaining 15 Ships. 16 F-302 and 4 Puddle Jumpers was all that stood in their way however the pilots had superior training and used their weapons expertly. A few darts were destroyed before all fighters were recalled a minute later as by now the Wraith had close to 10.000 Darts deployed. While their Darts were deployed the Wraith continued moving as they had learned that taking a hit form the opposing vessels was foolish. Yet the size of their Hive Ships made them an easy target but only the _Odyssey's _Beam Weapon was really effective against the Wraith because their Darts just took the punishment of the Asgard Ion Canons and exploded instead of the Cruisers or Hives.

While the Asgard vessels continued to spew fire Magni looked at the holographic representation of the battle on board of his ship. 4 more Asgard Ships had fallen while the enemy losses now totaled 1 Hive and 7 Cruisers. Magni grimly noted that especially the beam weapon of the humans was effective against the Wraith vessels. He knew that without the aid of the humans his ships most likely would have lost the confrontation. Now it looked like the allied fleet could conceive a victory. While he gave orders to the other ship captains employ the technique of the Wraith to keep moving to avoid over taxing their shields, Magni noted that the Wraith seemed to be concentrating on the human vessel and he hoped that the humans could withstand this punishment. Yet this also left an opening for his forces. While the Asgard expedition was nowhere near as advanced as the human ship with the help of their shield technology they were en par with a Wraith Cruiser.

"Helm report!"

"Sir so far we have been avoiding a lot fire due to our size but the Wraith have realized that our Beam Weapons are stronger than the Canons on the other ships. The Wraith are concentrating on us now. Shields are at 79% and holding, recharge rate is at 91%. Railguns are spiting fire and destroying Darts left and right but the Wraith just keep deploying more. There are now 25.000 Darts deployed on the Battlefield."

"Hmm." Colonel O'Neill said while studying a map of the Battlefield.

"Attack the Hiveship that is closest to us with everything we have got. They have the most Darts surrounding them and 6 Cruisers. Full power to all four beams and fire simultaneously at the Hive! Attack systems that we knew will make the ships reactor go critical and cause secondary explosions. See if we can destroy this cluster."

In their haste to concentrate fire on a single point on the _Odyssey's_ shields, the Wraith forgot to keep moving to avoid playing sitting ducks. In fact they had formed a cluster that was now targeted by the advanced Beam weapon of the human ship. This tactic was rewarded with the destruction of the Hiveship, three Cruisers and most of the Darts that were deployed in this cluster. 3 Cruiser were lucky to move out of the way of the explosion that was caused when the systems on the Hive went critical.

"Sir, one of the remaining Cruiser and Darts are attacking an Asgard Ship. They are making a suicide run while the other ships continue move away."

"Okay intercept their fire and try to finish of the Cruiser."

However it was too late. The Wraith ships were already on their way towards a single Asgard vessel detonating upon impact with the shields. This caused massive damage to the Asgard vessel when the shields were overwhelmed. The Darts now rammed the damaged Asgard ship that was, without its shields, unable to defend against the onslaught. As a result the ship went critical and exploded, releasing a massive shockwave destroying the approaching Darts and rattling the other ships on the battlefield. Another Asgard vessel which had its shield close to failing copied the tactic of the Wraith. The Asgards beamed themselves onto their other Ships before the Captain of the Ship flew it right in the last remaining Hiveship. The resulting explosion only left 3.000 Darts standing which were now picked of one by one by the combined fire of the Asgard and the Humans.

The remaining 10 Cruiser faced the remaining 9 ships of the opposing fleets. While they continued to fight valiantly they knew that they had no chance of winning or fleeing. The destruction of the Darts made it impossible to turn and flee to open a wormhole as this would leave them open to attack. They knew that the humans were capable of great precision and would most likely destroy their hyperdrives should they turn and flee. This left them with only one logical choice to follow their brothers by committing kamikaze runs. While continuing to fire the Wraith Cruisers engaged their sublight engines to max. capacity and started their run. They thought that throughout the engagement the Shields of the opposing vessels must have decreased but did not consider the recharge rates of the shields As such they only send to Cruisers to attack the _Odyssey_ while the other Cruiser targeted the unknown vessels. While the Wraith Commanders knew that they would leave one opposing ship out of their kamikaze attack, they thought that the explosions of 18 other vessels would result in the destruction of the last remaining vessel.

Being surprised by this move the allied ships failed to recognize the threat in time and only the quick action of Jazz O'Neill saved the allied fleet.

"Divert all power to the shields. Inform the other ships to do the same. Use the power in the buffer to fire a last volley of our beams at the Wraith if possible." Jazz shouted on the bridge of the _Odyssey _when he recognized the tactic of the Wraith. However only Magnis ships and 2 other ships were able to comply in time and had the necessary shield strength and recharge rate to be saved. The other ships either failed to divert power to the shields or the shields were too depleted to withstand the suicide run of the Wraith. Even the Vessel that was not targeted was destroyed by the resulting explosions of 15 vessels. Only the _Odyssey _was left standing and able to fight. With the aid of the ZPM the shields and recharge rate were higher than the Wraith could hope to overwhelm. Reports showed the shield strength at 32% and recharge rate at 76% with no serious damage to systems. The Asgard vessels however were not this fortunate. They had complete system failure and were lucky that the remaining ships integrity was not damaged as they had several hull breaches.

15 minutes after the Wraith entered the System they were defeated and 2 minutes later the complete Wraith force was annihilated.

"Sir we are being hailed by the Asgard."

"Open Com"

"Thank you Colonel O'Neill for your help. Without it we would not have been successful."

"You are welcome."

"We are going into our docks for repairs. Do you require repairs? We are willing to offer you our help after you have offered us yours."

"Yes I would like to check out my ship and perhaps we can meet face-to-face and discuss the future."

"That sounds most intriguing. Follow us onto our Drydocks."

After checking out the _Odyssey_ and being informed that no repairs are urgent but would be better to be done now than later, Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter, Major Parks and Major Hendrikson were meeting with the Asgard and explaining about the fate of their people. In return they were informed that there are 3.000 surviving members of the Asgard expedition that once counted 23.000 not counting the 273 Vanirs. Also Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were shocked when they were informed that Magni is the son of their old friend Thor. The Asgard were allowed the used the _Odyssey's _Asgard Core to retain information to assemble a Hyperdrive capable of Galactic Travel. However a week later it became apparent that no matter what Asgard technology would not work properly without neutronium which was very hard to come by in Pegasus. Still once Colonel O'Neill informed the Asgards of the Ancient Shipyard they are about to locate and the _Enterprise _the Asgard had hope again. The Asgard engineers worked vigorously to repair their ships so that the remaining Asgard civilization could return to their home galaxy. Once the remaining 3 ships were repaired and deemed ready for interstellar travel the Asgard boarded their vessels and departed their world with the Humans heading towards the Ancient Shipyard.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

During the weeks of repair and time it took to travel to the ancient shipyard the Asgards and the Humans got to know each other. Magni, Jazz and Amanda became good friends and together they explored the Asgard Computer Core. Magni was amazed at how much he had missed since beginning of the expedition 10500 years ago. The new weapons and shields developed by his race were far better than the ones that his expedition was able to design and reverse engineer. All Asgards were fascinated that the Humans stood up to the Goa'ulds and defeated them. When the expedition had left the Goa'uld were just beginning to rise and were deemed not worthy of attention. In hindsight this train of thought backfired on the Asgard and the other members of the Great Alliance.

"Sir we are dropping out of Hyperspace in a few seconds."

"Alright thank you son. Hail Magni. They are to take positions behind us. We don't know if the Ancients maybe left some sort of welcome device behind." Jazz ordered.

Instead of being greeted by some nasty surprise left behind by the Ancients. They were greeted by several asteroid belts surrounding a lonely planet. The asteroid belts protected the planet against scans and acted as a defense system as well because it was enriched with a highly explosive material. Luckily the advanced Asgard Computer on board the _Odyssey_ was able to calculate a safe passage through the asteroids which was then transmitted ot the Asgard ships. Once they passed the asteroids the Asgard and Human Vessels were able to scan the apparently dead planet. The powerful and advanced sensors on the _Odyssey_ picked up on an illusion and flew straight towards a mountain while the Asgard Vessels followed closely behind. They cleared the illusion and entered the mountain range which in reality was the Ancient Shipyard.

Before them laid a gigantic complex with 6 arms going of in different directions. Along each arm were 8 dry docks making it a total of 48 dry docks. Only 12 Arms were occupied with 4 _Aurora_ Class Battleships and 8_ Andromeda_ Class Battle Cruisers.

"Okay people lets split up and take a look at these beauties. Open com to Magni."

"Done Sir."

"Magni I am letting my people take a look at the remaining ships here, I would like for some of you to go with them. You have better handle to understand all the complicated technologies."

"Very well. The members of the expedition are very keen to explore these technologies. What will you do?"

"I will take two units of Marines and take a look at the control center. Care to join me? I need someone who understands this technology."

"Certainly O'Neill I will accompany you."

With that 12 teams consisting of Humans and Asgards explored the Ships that were left behind be the Alterans while Colonel O'Neill and Magni explored the Command Center. They discovered that the Station only had limited power left but 2 new ZPM were ready to be used when a power failure occurs. Several hours later all systems of the Shipyard were online again and reports from the Ships showed that the Ships are in perfect working order. Each Ship was powered by an almost depleted ZPM but had a new ZPM standing by to provide power. Amanda and Jazz were furious with the Alterans to leave behind such valuable technologies like ZPM's, Drone's, Intergalactic Hyperdrives and advanced Shields. However as the Wraith never found this place it was good for them.

The Asgards and Humans were now using the Intergalactic Hyperdrives of the _Aurora_ Class Battleships and installed them onboard the Asgard Vessels. The last Hyperdrive was installed on the Human Ship to bring back to the _Enterprise_ so that it could make the trip to Earth.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

A day later while Magni and Amy were going over the data of the Command Center they found out that a stasis pod was active and the person inside it was still alive. With a team of Marines in tow they made their way over to the stasis pods to release whoever was still inside it. The Marines were with them in case it would be a Wraith that somehow managed to sneak into the Shipyard. The Atlantis expedition had records that showed that this had happened before and Amy and Jazz decided it was better to safe than sorry.

Upon opening the stasis pod they were greeted by a middle aged man that was severely injured. Immediately Magni ordered a transportation beam to his ships infirmary to heal this man. It took all the Asgards knowledge and technology to heal the man and keep him alive. It was agreed to wait until he awakened before they left for the _Enterprise_.

A week later, the Human and Asgard scientists were still marveling at the Battleships and Battlecruisers but also the whole shipyard impressed them, when the Alteran finally awoke. At first it was very hard to communicate but after a while he had learned the English Language so that he could talk to the Asgards and the Humans at the same time.

"I am Gainear of the Alterans. Where am I? What happened? Where are the others of my race?"

"I am Colonel O'Neill from the planet Earth. The planet you left before coming to the Pegasus Galaxy."

"So you are from Terra but you are not Alterans."

"No we are the second form of evolution after you."

"I see. And who are you?"

"I am Magni of the Asgard. 20.000 years ago when your people started returning to their home Galaxy we became allies and together with the Nox and Furlings formed the Alliance of the four great races. Your race now is extinct as they choose to ascend and live on a higher plane of existence. Likewise the Furlings have disappeared from Avalon and my own race was forced to commit suicide after their cloning problem became incurable."

"Much has happened since I entered the stasis pod 10011 years ago. Thank you for healing me. In return I will help your race with its cloning problem, if you would like to accept that. I remember hearing about a Great Alliance with advanced races back in our home galaxy. As such I will honor my people's commitment to this alliance

"That would be very much appreciated."

"Great we are all happy but what are the scanners indicating is Gainear ready to travel to the _Tria?_ We have left them alone for long enough." Jazz asked the Asgard and used the Alteran name of the Battleship as to not confuse the Ancient.

"Yes he is ready to travel." Magni answered

"No I am afraid I cannot yet travel. As the last of my race it is my duty to protect our technologies and the Humans of Pegasus.

"Yes we know that but we have already populated Atlantis and we are fighting the Wraith to stop them from harming the Humans here."

"I see but still I must be certain. I am sorry to delay you further."

"Ah well they have survived this long without calling for our help and as far we know they should be save in the Galactic Void. Plus I am sure our scientists want to discover more about your technologies."

"If they are in the Galactic Void we can communicate with them from here. This Installation was the last Shipyard my people build before the fight against the Wraith escalated. It is almost as powerful in its design and capabilities as Atlantis. Plus I can be informed on all Alteran technologies from here and if our Satellites are still online we might be able to locate a few Wraith."

"Well then lets get to it."

With the help of Gainear they were able to communicate with the _Tria _and were informed that indeed everything was alright and all systems were running smoothly. The scientists aboard the _Tria_ were happy to have more time to discover its secrets while the Marines were bored but kept up there vigilante watch. Meanwhile the Asgard and Human scientists followed Gainear around to learn more from him about the Alterans technologies. A lot of Alteran technology had survived the war with the Wraith and only very little had been captured by the Wraith. However when Gainear tried to locate Atlantis, he could not find it.

"Colonel O'Neill, Supreme Commander Magni, we have a problem. I am unable to locate Atlantis anywhere in this Galaxy." Gainear informed the Leaders of the Asgard and Humans.

"Really? Hmmmm it seems that Atlantis has not yet returned."

"What do you mean Atlantis has not yet returned? By now the ZPM on Atlantis should be completely depleted and as much as you have advanced you do not have the means to produce as much energy as a ZPM."

"Yes we are very much aware of that, but we were lucky to find some ZPM's and steal some others from the Asurans after we destroyed them."

"So you have found our exiled experiment and deemed it too much of a risk? Janus thought very much the same as did Moros but the other Councilors didn't want to destroy them. They thought the Asurans could be useful. Anyway it seems like you know where Atlantis is?"

"Yes before we came here we were made aware that a ZPM powered Hiveship was on its way to destroy Earth and conquer our home galaxy. All our assets were recalled. So either both Atlantis and Earth were destroyed or Atlantis is simply unable to return to Pegasus due to lack of power."

"I might be able to help you clear it up if I can boost the computer. I might be able to try and locate Atlantis."

"Please do it Gainear."

A few minutes later.

"I have found faint signal that is Wraith in origin. It appears as if the Wraith in an alternate reality have discovered the location of Earth. It would seem that Atlantis has left Pegasus to defend Earth almost 5 month ago and from the data it seems like Earth has won and Atlantis is in working order as well. However the ZPM is nearly depleted." Gainear informed O'Neill and Magni.

"That is good news. How much longer do they think you will need to finish your examination of the Alteran technologies."

"I require another 5 month to complete the scan. But by then I should be able to help you to find much of our technologies to use against the Wraith."

5 month later

"I am done with the scanning of my people's technologies. Some were destroyed while other were captured. All other shipyard and ship production facilities along with ZPM production facilities have been destroyed. This shipyard can be programmed to produce ZPM's but as it is not a primary function will take some time. I have initiated the process and in 3 month the first ZPM should be produced. For the next 5 month after that there should be ZPMs produced each month before all raw materials here are depleted. This Shipyard can not produce new Ships as it was designed as a safe haven where repairs can be made not new Ships produced." Gainear explained two the Humans and Asgards.

"Well that's too bad but still 12 Ancient Ships are better than nothing to fight the Wraith. Alright if everything is done than lets return to the _Tria, _which by the way we have renamed into the _Enterprise,_ and return to Earth." O'Neill ordered and everyone began to move towards there respective Ships while Gainear just stared at the young Colonel.

"I see. Before we depart I have one last thing I must do." Gainear said before he walked towards the consoles and started typing. A few seconds later a Stargate appeared out of the ground. Gainear explained that the Gate was disabled to protect this facility but now he reactivated it but programmed it so that it could only be dialed from Earth or Atlantis.

After everyone was onboard their respective Ships, Gainear was travelling with the Asgards as he would go with them to help them solve their cloning problem, the 3 Asgard Ships and the Human Vessel opened a Hyperspace Window and jumped towards the Galactic Void. Upon arrival the Crew was very exited to see and talk to a live ancient before they got to work to replace the conduits. As it turned out this was more complicated than they expected and even Gainear had never done anything like that before so it took some experimenting before the Ship regained its Intergalactic Hyperspace capabilities. However the repairs that were made hindered the Hyperspace Generator from working at a 100% thus the jump towards Earth took 12 days instead of just a few hours as it was calculated. The time was used to become more acquainted with the Asgards and the Ancient as well as their technologies. It was almost a year earlier that they started their expedition and now they have returned with much more than they imagined.

12 days later they received another surprise when they entered Earth Solar System and encountered 11 Ships waiting for them 10 modified BC-304s and one new Ship. The power readings from these ships were impressive and it was clear to everyone that should the Expedition be attacked they would have a hard time to fight off the Humans Vessels. Luckily it never came to that and instead they were granted access to dock on Atlantis and meet with the new Terran Council.

**July 2010, Atlantis, Earth, Milky Way**

Admiral O'Neill was the first to start talking again.

"It is an honor to meet the both of you. Please feel welcome on Earth and stay as long as you like but I must ask if you are aware of the current situation in the Galaxies?"

"Yes. I am well aware of the situations. My race was known to evolve further than others and a great advantage that came with it was telepathy. While reading Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and now you Admiral, Commodore Carter and Dr. Jackson is uncommonly difficult, it is most easy to read the thought of the other individuals. I must say that my race would be proud of you. You developed and evolved far better than we had hoped. How you implemented the technologies we left behind is amazing. Your service to the betterment of this Galaxy and the Pegasus Galaxy is more than we could have ever hoped for. This truly does make you the fifth race." Gainear finished before Magni decided to speak.

"The Asgard are also well aware of what you have done for us. Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter were most helpful in explaining what had transpired. It is sad that our race was forced to commit suicide but it is better than leaving our technology behind for others to find. However from what I have read in the Asgard Core that you were granted I know that all the enemies of the Asgard have been defeat by you. For that I am grateful because it allows us to rebuild our civilization. Our own research into the cloning problem as well as the help from Gainear will allow us a rebirth and I have something important to show you. Do you have access to the Asgard Core from here?" Magni asked the Council.

"Yes, we incorporated the Asgard Core into Atlantis's data core to allow us to see similarities and differences between the two races. All you have to do is ask Atlantis what you want to know and a holograph will appear." Sam answered.

"That is most wise Commodore Carter. Atlantis please enter Asgard 000176287093 Alfheim into the Asgard Core." Magni spoke before a hologram of Thor appeared.

"Greeting Earthlings. This is the Gate Address you were looking for. Beware it can only be dialed from Earth." Thor hologram said before it disappeared again but instead a Stargate Address appeared that was previously not found within the System.

"This is the Gate Address to Alfheim." Magni informed the present humans. "Alfheim was where the Asgard race was born. Once we were advanced enough we left the planet began exploring space. However we thought it would be prudent to have a fall back place as we began to encounter other space faring races that were not friendly. 30.000 years ago when we began sending expeditions to other galaxies we came across more and more races capable of interstellar and even intergalactic travel. At that time the Asgard High Council decided to build a Fortress World and place it in the void between the Ida Galaxy and the Andromeda Galaxy. It was made to look like the planet just drifted out of the cluster and established itself in the void. Our home planet was used for this. The surface displays a dead world but 100 km beneath the surface we build a giant complex housing a separate fleet and the collective minds of the Asgard." Magni explained while everyone was openly staring at him.

"Magni does that mean that there is a possibility to return your father and the other Asgards to life?" Jack questioned

"If they continued the way they planed it than Alfheim should have been completed 7500 years after my expedition left for Pegasus and was destroyed. So yes theoretically our race should be about to be revived if you allow us to dial the Stargate Address."

"Of course. We will help our allies in their times of need as they have helped us in our times of need." High Councilor Nowikow said before ordering Lt. Harriman, formerly Sergeant Harriman at Stargate Command, to dial the new address.


	4. New Developments

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! SG-1, SGA and SGU all belong to MGM! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Chapter 3: New Developments

_Previously on Stargate: The Rise of Terra_

"_Magni does that mean that there is a possibility to return your father and the other Asgards to life?" Jack questioned_

"_If they continued the way they planed it than Alfheim should have been completed 7500 years after my expedition left for Pegasus and was destroyed. So yes theoretically our race should be about to be revived if you allow us to dial the Stargate Address."_

_"Of course. We will help our allies in their times of need as they have helped us in our times of need." High Councilor Nowikow said before ordering Lt. Harriman, formerly Sergeant Harriman at Stargate Command, to dial the new address._

**Now**

Everyone in the Control Room was beyond excited. One after another the Chevrons locked in on the Gate Address before Lt. Harriman informed everyone that they had made a connection and the Stargate opened with the instable vortex shooting out before calming down.

"Alright people we have connection. Prepare a MALP to send through!" Admiral O'Neill ordered.

"MALP is on the way Sir we should be getting Intel in 3… 2… 1… now Sir."

"What are we looking at Lt.?"

"It would seem like a welcoming hall. Big enough to let a vortex form but not enough to hide anywhere. Anyone in this Area will be killed in a Vortex."

Suddenly a Hologram of Thor appeared and began to talk.

"Fear not people of Earth. This installation was designed to defend against the Replicators once we encountered them. Trust in us." Was all that the holographic representation orf Thor said before it shut off.

"Sir, my team and I are willing to go through the Gate and to check it out." Colonel Reynolds informed Admiral O'Neill.

"I know Reynolds. I would do it myself. I trust Thor but the other Councilors would never let me go and I can't send you to death."

"I have a proposition to make. I can copy your mind and if you are killed we can make a Clone and put your mind into it." Magni proposed

While the higher ups were arguing, Jazz and Amy were staring at each other and agreed that they trusted Thor. So they stealthily made there way towards the Gate and before someone could order them to stop they run through the Gate. Of course this left the other Councilors baffled before Admiral O'Neill muttered to himself: "Sometimes I hate myself." Before speaking out loud: "Well lets see if their idiocy will be paid off."

Jazz and Amy appeared on the other side and just as the Councilors wanted to admonish them an Asgard Beam activated they were beamed out before the Stargate disconnected

"Well it seems like the Asgard built there detectors to detect biological life forms and beam them out." Commodore Carter offered as an explanation.

"Yes that would seem like my people." Magni agreed.

"Well now we just have to wait to see if they return and punish them." Councilor Chang-Fe said.

"On what ground would they be punished Councilor?" Magni questioned not liking that his friends would be punished while helping his race.

"They won't be punished Magni. Don't worry." O'Neill told the little Asgard who just nodded in response.

"But they went against direct orders. We can't tolerate such behaviour while we are in the phase of building up Terra. We need to represent a united front to face our enemies and we can't have people do whatever they want." Chang-Fe argued.

"Ah but Councilor they did not go against Orders. There was never an order that prohibited anyone from going through the Gate the only thing they did was to go through without asking permission but seeing as they are 2 highly decorated officers who together have almost two decades of experience with dealing with the Stargate and Aliens it is well within their rights to make such a call for themselves." High Councilor Nowikow explained.

"I see. You are correct Councilors. I am sorry for my argument."

"Don't be sorry Councilor. You only had the best interest of this planet at heart and I agree with you. We all do. This is why the UNT was formed to present a united front against our foes. But in this case and many others, while dealing with the Stargate, it is the case of the results justifying the means."

"I understand." Chang-Fe accepted. He acknowledged that he would have to stop his old way of thinking. In China such a behavior would be severely punished but he agreed that this way was better way to deal with such actions especially if their strongest Ally could be returned to life.

"By the way Gainear, how do you like being back on Atlantis? You are not going to take over the city because we humans are to simple minded are you?" Admiral O'Neill opened a new conversation with the Alteran Gainear.

"Do not worry Admiral. I do not plan on taking control of the city. I was just a military scientists working together with Janus so I have no desire to take control of anything. For the immediate future I am going to leave with the Asgard and live with them to help them solve their cloning problem and to rebuild their society and military might. After that I will help you understand our technologies and rebuild them so that you can carry out our legacies with the Asgards to help you. Lastly I will try to ascend. As the last of my kind it will get lonely and my brothers and sisters are awaiting me. However while the law of the Ascended prohibits them from interfering with the lower planes they are allowing me to help you bring peace to the universe." Gainear explained his plans.

"The Asgard will gladly support you." Magni stated

"As will the people of Terra." Nowikow exclaimed.

With that Gainear began to explain some functions of Atlantis to the Humans, which they had not yet discovered, while awaiting the return of Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter. One of these functions was the activation of an artificial intelligence which was deactivated by Janus in an attempt to save power. This AI would be able to give advice and inform personnel of new discoveries. Furthermore the main objective of the AI was the safety and well being of its inhabitants. As such with the activation of the AI came the activation of weapons systems that were formerly not available to the Terrans. Besides the drones weapon system Atlantis also had plasma beam weapons, plus plasma and ion canons. All in all Atlantis suddenly was a fortress in itself.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

Meanwhile in a Galaxy far far away, Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter exited the Stargate on Alfheim before being picked up by a beam and transported into a lift. The lift began to descend into the ground while a Hologram of Thor appeared next to them.

"Welcome to Alfheim. Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter it is a pleasure to see you again. You have matured nicely."

"Thanks to you Thor. Your interference allowed us to mature as we would have." Jazz answered.

"Are you a Hologram or a holographic representation of Thor?" Amy asked before Jazz could say anything else.

"I am the AI of Alfheim. Vanaheim was the original name of this planet but after a dispute of ideologies in our race 25.000 years ago the Vanir left this planet and we renamed it Alfheim. This is the planet were the Asgard race originated. Once we started exploring the Universe we encountered hostile races that could become a problem for us so we made sure to build an installation that could revive our race. My mind was used because of my military prowess and capabilities. My first and foremost priority is to protect Alfheim from Intruders. For that reason there are many weapons linked to my mind. But I was also able to convince the Council to make last minute changes to Alfheim before we committed suicide. Biological Life-Form scanners were installed and the Gate was reprogrammed to only open when dialed from Earth. After that we had to make sure that you would eventually be able to find us. We did not faction in that you would be able to find us this quickly however. When you did we would have asked you to help research our cloning problem and maybe find solutions. Right now we are unable to start the cloning process as our bodies have degraded to a point where they are no longer useful to us."

"Well Thor to explain some things, we did not find this Address but we did find your son Magni and his expedition in the Pegasus Galaxy. Only 3000 Asgard survived not counting the rogue Asgards that experimented on the Humans of Pegasus to solve your cloning problem. We also found a live Alteran. They are all currently on Earth on Atlantis and are planning to rebuild your society." Amy explained while Thor's eyes grew larger and larger clearly displaying shock at this information.

"We believed the Asgard Expedition to Pegasus to have been destroyed when we could no longer detect there ships. But their survival and the survival of my son are great news indeed. Now the Asgard Race has a future again." Thor said before the lift doors opened and the two clones exited a huge dome shaped command centre that was the most central point of the entire installation.

"This is the command centre of Alfheim. There are 82.329.758 Asgard minds stored here as well as the majority of our once proud fleet 258 _O'Neill_ Class Battleships, 423 _Bilskimir _Class Battleships, 984 _Fenrir_ Class Heavy Cruisers 193 _Daniel Jackson_ Class Scienceships and 362 _Bifröst_ Scienceships. Both are only a fraction of what the Asgards once were but all that is left. Before the Replicators we had another enemy that hindered us from watching over your Galaxy or we would have dealt with the Goa'uld long ago. As you know there once were the 4 Great Races of this part of the Universe that formed an alliance. You have met the Alterans, the founding fathers of our alliance and the oldest species we have encountered to date. Next you have also met the Nox and lastly us the Asgard. But you have never met the Furlings. Originally the Furlings came from a Galaxy neighboring ours and we met before the formation of the Alliance. But soon after the Alterans ascended the Furlings were attacked and wiped out in less than half a century. Luckily they were able to warn us so we prepared our fleet but we did not fare well at first. When we found the Replicators we had been fighting the Zarazins as they call themselves for many millennia. So we hoped to use the replicators to fight the Zarazins but that plan back fired. Luckily the replicators destroyed the Zarazins in our Galaxy and repelled them but we had lost most of our fleet and our people. Then the replicator attack began and our people and fleet were dwindling even more. Once we encountered you we knew we had a great ally but we could not help you in the way we wanted. We had hope but we knew we could not depend on you. Luckily our technologies were strong enough for you to repel the Goa'uld and fight them. With your uncanny ability to wage war you have found ways to counter the Replicators were we had failed. Next with the Ori you used our technologies to the best of your abilities and finally you alone defeated them but we knew that if we wanted you to survive we could not depend on you. While our _O'Neill_ Class Battleships are the strongest ships we have ever build, strong enough in fact to rival the Alteran _Aurora _Class Battleships, our people were on the brink of death. We do not know what happened to the Zarazins so they are possibly still out there and than you have encountered the Wraith. Another highly dangerous Alien Species that is now after you much like the Goa'uld. But with the return of an Alteran to help us many things could change. We need to revive the old Alliance and the people of Earth will take the seat of the Furlings. Together the Asgard, Humans and Nox along with the Alteran Gainear we can protect this part of the Universe and help its inhabitants to prosper."

"This is what we hope to achieve as well Thor. We are currently building up our fleet to prepare to attack the Lucian Alliance, the Goa'uld and the Aschen in our Galaxy as well as defeat the Wraith and destroy the last remaining human form replicators in Pegasus. With Gainear's help we were even able to locate a lot of Alteran technologies in Pegasus as well as reactivate one of their Shipyards with 4 Battleships and 8 Battlecruisers to fight the Wraith. We will help you in rebuilding your society and together with the Nox and Gainear we will protect this part of the Universe from attacks."

"These are good news. The Asgard have much to thank you for and we will gladly repay our debt to share our technologies with you and help you in the future."

"Thor there is no debt. You have helped us a lot before. You protected Earth and negotiated a treaty when the System Lords were preparing to attack us. You gave us the technology and the means to ward of the Goa'uld. You helped us develop the technologies to destroy the replicators and you helped us against the Archenemies of the Alterans the Ori. There is not much you have not done for us. Thus I would propose to work together from now as equals for the mutual benefit of our Home Galaxies."

"You are most wise Colonel O'Neill. Indeed let us work together for better future."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

With that the conversation between a holographic Thor, Jazz and Amy ended before Thor explained more functions of Alfheim and that he would appreciate it if his son would come soon to begin the rebuilding process of the Asgard Realm. Thus Gainear and Magni as well as scientists from the Asgard, Nox and Humans travelled to Alfheim to cure the Asgard race. Upon returning to Atlantis Amy and Jazz were informed that Sheppard and the original Atlantis Expedition save Dr. Mckay would leave for the Alteran Shipyard. Jazz however was to stay here and commandeer the _Tria_, which had been renamed after its original name and was due for an upgrade in the docks of Atlantis. Amy would get a command position on one of the new _Alexander_ Class Battle Cruisers and they would report to Rear Admiral Samantha Carter who would command the Fleet defending Earth and the Milky Way Galaxy. Rear Admiral Caldwell would get all 16 modified BC-304 plus the 12 vessel found at the Alteran Shipyard.

The BC-304m being the stronger vessels would be used to fight against Wraith while the Alteran Vessels would locate the technologies that were left behind by the Lanteans before they left for Milky Way. So as to not spread their resources to thin, not all Alteran vessels would be used simultaneously. The remaining vessel would receive an upgrade much likethe _Tria_. Furthermore they would be proceeding with caution so as to not reveal the new technologies humanity now had at its disposal.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**September 2010, Secret Goa'uld & Lucian Alliance meeting, Cygnus System, Milky Way**

The most important members of the Lucian Alliance sat across the last remaining Goa'ulds to discuss the threat of Earth.

"Why should we trust you?" Menan one of the most influential members of the Lucian Alliance questioned the Goa'uld.

"You can't. Much like we can't trust you. But we do have a common enemy. The Free Jaffa Nation and Tau'ri of Earth. Both parties are hunting for us and the Tau'ri have proven themselves to be extremely hard to kill. We do not have the collective might of the System Lords anymore but we were able to save quite some of our resources before the majority of the Jaffa turned against us. We are willing to share our assets with you and merge them to destroy Tau'ri and the Jaffa. We will grant you a fair share of our space. Without the System Lords we don't have the numbers to protect them anyways. Thus splitting them between you and us would be a good deal for both." Dionysos answered for the united Goa'ulds.

"How do you propose we eliminate the Tau'ri? The FJN are of no concern as we have superior numbers but the Tau'ri Vessels are en par with the Ori Warships. We do not have the strength to attack the Tau'ri directly." Canan spoke up for the Lucian Alliance

"Oh but we do. I used to work with Lord Ba'al and before he was captured by the Tau'ri he had completed a batch of the new upgraded Ha'taks made originally by Anubis. The Goa'ulds have 75 upgraded Ha'taks 131 normal Ha'taks 307 Alkeshs and 15600 Death Gliders. Combined with your armada we should provide a strong enough force to fight against the Tau'ri." Dionysos answered again.

"Interesting. The Lucian Alliance has 5 upgraded Ha'taks from when we raided a planet under Ba'als control, 211 Ha'taks 71 Alkeshs and 21100 Death Gliders. If you had proposed something sooner we could have launched an offensive against the Tau'ri we had a group on Earth but the cell has been shut down and the ship has destroyed by the new sensors the Tau'ri employ. It will be impossible to sneak up on the Tau'ri. They will know we are coming and will be ready to face us."

"Yes we will have to plan this attack very thoroughly or we will fail."

"Then let us plan to destroy this menace."

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**September 2010, Dakara, FJN Council Meeting, Milky Way**

On Dakara the Free Jaffa Council was in session and discussing urgent matters of the Jaffa. Especially the Jaffa wish for freedom. To achieve this they would need to become self sufficient and not rely on the Tau'ri.

"Masters please, we have lived long under the rule of the Goa'uld but now we are free. We have been free for many years now but our first attempts to govern ourselves have failed. We need to work together to truly prosper and that means giving up on some of our more traditional values. There is no longer a need for all of us to be warrior but rather we need to focus on other things to make sure the Jaffa evolve and will never again be the salves of other creatures." Teal'c said.

"What would you have us do Master Teal'c become farmers and grow our own food. That is not the way of the Jaffa. We should not abandon our believes but rather strengthen our believes! When a new oppressor comes we need to be ready to fight them. We need to further our ways as warriors so that even the Tau'ri will fear to cross. We…." Yat'Yir spoke before he was interrupted by an angry Teal'c

"The Tau'ri have done more for freedom than anyone else. They are the true warriors. They fight with strategy to achieve victory and…."

"But they have no honor. We Jaffa are honorable people the Tau'ri are not!"

"And yet they are always victorious. The Tau'ri never surrendered and in the end defeated the Goa'uld, Replicators and Ori and…"

"No we beat the replicators it was our weapon here on Dakara that destroyed the Replicators. They wanted us to stop using that weapon against the Ori because they fear us. We could have easily wiped them out and…"

"You must know that if we attack the Tau'ri we will also loose the Tok'ra as our allies. Plus the Tau'ri have technologies that is millennia's of years ahead of us. They are allies of the Asgard and Nox and have all their technologies at their disposal. The Asgard even declared them the protectors of this Galaxy. They are operating the Ancients strongest ship, Atlantis. Threatening the Tau'ri would be foolish. Instead we need to ask for their help. We are lucky we are their allies and friends for…."

"You are blinded by your love for the Tau'ri Teal'c! We all know that you have abandoned this Council and the Jaffa once and you would do it again. Bra'tac is the same. You are fools to belief in the Tau'ri for we are superior to them in every way."

"That is not…."

"Enough Teal'c. Don't let him goad you. I am sure the Council understands the importance of our Tau'ri allies and our Tok'ra allies. I am also sure that the Council can see that we need to change for as Teal'c has pointed out our previous attempts have been flawed. We do not know if we get a next chance afterwards to rebuild and strengthen our society. The Jaffa have always been proud people but we are lacking the necessities we need to guide our nations due to Goa'uld. We need to represent a united front when we change or our brothers and sisters will split from us again. The Tau'ri have agreed to provide us with the machinery to produce Tretonin but we need to learn to operate the machinery. Also we need to start our own farming and mining processes so we can trade fro other materials. Most of all we need to develop our fleet. We have hundreds of planets under our control but only a few hundred more Ha'taks and we have seen time and time again that there are foes in the Universe that design stronger ships than we do. Now I think it is time to let the Council vote to see how we are dealing with the future."

"That is the talk of the fooli….."

"Enough Master Yat'Yir. The Council has heard your opinion and has acknowledged it. Now we vote." High Councilor Asul said before the vote was cast.

"Those in favor of Master Teal'cs and Master Bra'tacs ideas raise your hands." Asul said while he himself raised his hand and counted 6 of the 9 Councilors hands.

"Those in favor of Master Yat'Yirs opinion please raise your hands." Asul said once again before counting only 2 hands.

"Master Heracles I have noticed that you have not cast you vote. Do you not wish to vote or do you propose another idea." Asul spoke directly to the last remaining Jaffa Master yet to cast a vote.

"I just think that both ideas have merit. We have a very traditional mindset and we must slowly change that but not at the pace the other Masters have proposed or we might risk a civil war among our brothers. But I also do not belief we should attack the Tau'ri in any way. We need to strengthen our ties with the Tau'ri and the Tok'ra while also stabilizing our society but I am afraid I do not know how to achieve that or rather what to aim for first." Heracles said.

"Very well. All votes have been cast and the result is 6:2 voting to change and evolve. Master Yat'Yir, Master U'kin are you on board with the Council's decision or will you oppose us?" Asul asked.

"I will not oppose the decision of the Council. We have been provided with Ideas and the council has voted. While I may not agree with the decision I will follow the Council and do my part for our Nation." Master U'kin declared before Master Yat'yir grudgingly accepted the Councils decision as well.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**October 2010, Unknown Planet, Alteran Shipyard, Pegasus **

Rear Admiral Caldwell and Commodore Sheppard were seated in a conference room and discussed the recent findings. They were able to secure much of the technologies the Alterans left behind when they fled to Earth. Moreover they had destroyed the last Asurans after rescuing Replicator Weir, scanning her mind destroying her replicator body and transferring her mind into a copy of her original body.

"The procedure went as planned Admiral. We officially have Dr. Elizabeth Weir back with us." Sheppard happily informed Caldwell.

"That is good to hear Commodore but remember our orders. She is to report back to Earth for Evaluation before maybe coming back here to lead the expedition again."

"I know, I am just happy we could save one of our people."

"I understand and with the installation of several Energy-to-Matter transmitters here we were able to upgrade the Alteran Ships immensely. From what I heard the _Aurora_ Class should now be able to even surpass the _Alexander _Class."

"Do we get the new _Alexander _Class here in Pegasus?"

"Not that I know of. The _Alexander _Class is primarily designed to defend Earth and Milky Way. But it does not appear like we need them anyways. We have 28 ships here that are all more than capable of handling the remaining 31 Hive Ships."

"Yes but somehow I don't believe that the Wraith are just standing by as we destroy their fleet. Our technologies may rival that of the Alterans but our numbers are nowhere near what the Alterans had and still they lost to the Wraith. I don't like the Wraith just continuing as if nothing is happening. It makes me anxious."

"Yes, same here, John, same here. We will just have to wait and see and hope we are better prepared than the Alterans. On a happier note how is the collection of Alteran technologies progressing?"

"It is almost finished. Sending 1 Battleship with 2 Cruisers proofed enough for the collection process. We could not locate the 2 sister ships of Atlantis that Gainear pointed out. Only outposts were left and they were completely destroyed. The Wraith might have annihilated them after Gainear placed himself in stasis."

"Hmm that is too bad. Having two more ships like Atlantis, would have been a great help. Luckily Gainear was able to give us access to the remaining Alteran Satellites that provides a good coverage of 1/12 of the Galaxy unlike the 1/2 coverage the Asgard Satellites provide for Terra. This way we can keep some kind of watch over the Galaxy and Rear Admiral Carter, Dr. Perry, Dr. Richter and Dr. McKay are planning to complete Satellites that will provide more coverage so that Terra can monitor the whole Galaxy and we get greater coverage of Pegasus. Hopefully with that we will be able to defeat the Wraith, Lucian Alliance and Goa'uld."

"Yes I agree." John Sheppard said before concluding the meeting with Rear Admiral Caldwell. Afterward John left to oversee Ronon training a new batch of Pegasus Space Cadets which are natives of Pegasus willing to become members of the UNT fighting for peace and justice in the Galaxy.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**January 2011, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon **

The Terran Council was in Session because the transformation of Earth was almost complete. They were reviewing the past two years since Atlantis returned to Earth and they reviewed how Dr. Weir fared as Civil Commander of the Pegasus Operations again. 2 years after Atlantis landed on Earth again North America, Europe and Asia were transformed. There were no longer wars between countries and only minor aggression from religious groups, the Rainforest was protect, Energy was abundant, new technologies kept appearing and humans began to research fields of technologies that previously only the Asgard and the Alterans researched.

All in all Terra was flourishing which was in part due to Terra manufacturing its Space Fleet on Terra as well as on other Outposts. The Naquadaha enhanced meteor that Anubis threw at Earth was already in usage so further production would shift from Terra to the outpost worlds. The colonies were flourishing as well because they were able to mine Naquadaha and Trinium at incredible rates due to the technologies. The Naquadaha and Trinium were used for the production of Spaceships and Infrastructure so the more Terra could get the happier they were. The two major colonies Avalon and Midgard have already reached populations in excess of 1.000.000 inhabitants and thus were under constant protection of 5 _Alexander_ Class Battle Cruisers. Both colonies had several Spaceports and Dry-docks were the _Alexander_ Class was manufactured. Mostly it was manufactured by Asgard Beams and Energy-to-Matter transmitters but some key systems required manual installation. To avoid corruption and tampering everyone working off–world was scanned and put through a virtual simulation like the Council members.

Furthermore Terra began forging alliances with the Langarians, Orbanians and Eurandanians and brought them into the Alliance of the Tok'ra and the Free Jaffa Nation expanding the Alliance. Furthermore Asgard representatives and Nox representatives had established permanent residence in Atlantis to reform the Great Alliance. It was decided that for the time being Atlantis would be the meeting point for the Great Races. Soon enough the Great Races would terraform an uninhabitable planet and build the "Civatatem Scientia" or City of Knowledge. Here the Terrans, Asgard and Nox would congregate and discuss the meaning of life and all decisions regarding the local cluster of galaxies. Human Scientists have been learning and working with Asgard and Nox teachers to further their understanding of science, physics, math, biology, chemistry and astronomy. Together with the Asgards, Humans began designing a new Battleship capable of defeating even the newily modified _Aurora _Class Battleships. Calculations have shown that this new Battleship will be ready for employment in 2015. The Asgard have also upgraded their own fleet to be more capable of defending their race. For the protection of Milky Way Terra now had a fleet of 1 modified _Aurora_ Class Battleship and 61 _Alexander_ Class Battle Cruisers.

"Admiral O'Neill what are your thoughts on the problem of the Wraith, Lucian Alliance and the remaining Goa'uld? What should we do to protect us?"

"Well Councilors with the help of the Asgard we were able to reactivate their Coverage Satellites (ACS). Thus we have a very good coverage of our Galaxy with only the Outer Rim and Cygnus Arm uncovered. Outside of this coverage we know of the Aschen Federation which is located in the Outer Rim. Should any group decided to attack us we should have ample time to prepare. The level of technology is still at TR 1 so the Hyperspace capable ships will take a rather long time to reach Earth. Furthermore we can detected hyperdrive emissions and as far as we know not even Alterans knew how to cancel these, so we are pretty sure that we will detect any wanted or unwanted ships traveling close to our borders. The R&D department is working to mass produce the ACS which we will then employ to cover the whole Galaxy so that we are informed about everything that is going on in Avalon. At the same time we will improve our coverage in Pegasus to defend against the Wraith. Once we have complete coverage we can start to round up our enemies and defeat them."

"That is good to know and what is the situation of our Fleet?"

"Not counting our regiment in Pegasus, we have very strong Fleet in Milky Way that should be able to repel any attack. Plus the Asgard have their more than 900 Heavy Cruisers as a fast response unit for Avalon and Pegasus. Our troops are also steadily growing. In Pegasus we have 2.753 space cadets that are being trained to fight off the Wraith and man our TR 0 ships. The unification of our military and policy forces world wide has been responsible to provide the UNT with a lot of qualified personnel to man our ships and security forces. Even if our Fleet was somehow defeated our ground troops should be able to fend off any invasion."

"Dr. Jackson how are the negotiations with the Langarians, Orbanians and Eurandanians going?"

"We have established contact and all three worlds are open to the negotiations. The prospect of working together with the Jaffa, Tok'ra and us are very strong factors. Eurandanians have taken some convincing saying that we have fought against them during their war but once we were able explain everything they were more than willing. All in all I think our Alliance will grow stronger. Furthermore we might have found lead on the Tollans. Orban and Tollan were once under the protection of the same race. We were not yet able to communicate with them but we expect to communicate with them soon. But I digress. On Orban there is a rumor of a safe world for Tollans and Orbanians so it is possible that we may find the Tollans on that World."

"That's good news Dr. Jackson. Anything else?"

"Nothing from my department."

"Well I guess that is all that the council has to deal with for now. Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen. Let us hope for a good new and successful year for UNT." High Councilor Nowikow wanted to end the Session before Jack O'Neill spoke up.

"One last thing Ladies and Gentlemen. Before this meeting I was in a meeting with Colonel Young, Dr. Rush and Mr Wallace talking about the mission of _Destiny_. It seems the enemy that they have been encountering has ordered its ships to every Star and Planet in the Galaxy that _Destiny_ is currently traveling through. While powerful the ship is in miserable condition and only barely operational. It was suggested that the Crew go into stasis for the next 3 year to travel through this Galaxy and into the next in one very long FTL jump. This course of action has now been implemented. We have three years to come up with a way to reach our people on _Destiny_. I know that Gainear, the Asgards and our own R&D Department are working on a way to build the wormhole drive and integrate it into to our ships. This should allow us to reach our people and provide _Destiny _with a small escort. Furthermore we could transfer troops and repair the ship with our new technologies. As I said we have 3 years to come up with a plan." Jack O'Neill finished his speech while the other council members contemplated this information.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**January 2011, Dagan, Pegasus**

3 Wraith Hive Ships and 60 Cruisers entered the Dagan System and blocked the Stargate immediately. Several Commanders and several hundred Soldiers transported onto the planet in search of the Brotherhood. It took the Wraith no time to find Allina and bring her before their Hive Queen for questioning.

"Tell me human, where is the artifact that was left behind by the Lanteans?"

"I will never tell you anythaaaaaaaaaaa…" Allina answered before the Hive Queen invaded her mind.

"A strong mind, but your attempts are pitiful at best. There it is the location of the ZPM just like my sources said. Now to see you how you have protected it. Mhmmm you do not want me to know do you, but you must know how futile your attempts are. Your mind is inferior to ours and now you have cracked. Interesting protection but now you have given me everything I want to know. Thank you for your cooperation." The queen said before starting to feed on Allina, killing her.

"Set Course for the Edowin System!"

"Yes my Queen."

A week later the Wraith Convoy exited Hyperspace and took position above Edowin. The Wraith Hive Ship with the Hive Queen on board landed on the Planet. Wraith Soldiers walked through the Streets while Wraith Darts covered the skies. After a few minutes of searching the Wraith Commander leading the Ground Troops found the location of the hidden ZPM. Quickly the Wraith Commander disabled the security protocol protecting the ZPM before grabbing it and making his way back to his Queen.

"My Queen we detected several Hyperspace openings. 16 Humans Vessels have entered the Orbit around the planet. They are attacking our Ships."

"Wait for the Commander. After that tell the other ships to cover us while we escape. Destroy as many of those pests as possible."

"Yes my Queen. The Order have been given."

"Good."

**A few minutes earlier, Ancient Shipyard, Etere Hic, Pegasus**

"Commodore, our ACS System has just picked up a Wraith Convoy. They have exited Hyperspace over Edowin. 3 Hive Ships and 60 Cruisers." Lt. Donnovan informed Commodore Sheppard.

"Alright. Get me Admiral Caldwell." John Sheppard ordered before a holographic representation of Rear Admiral Caldwell appeared.

"What is it Commodore?"

"Sir we have just received Intel from the ACS system that a Wraith Fleet have exited Hyperspace over Edowin. 3 Hive Ships and 60 Cruisers."

"Why did we not get this Intel earlier?"

"Because Edowin is the last planet the ACS System can cover so far."

"Very well. Commodore take your Ships and prepare to aide us. My Group will enter the fray first. Watch your systems, if any of our ships are endangered attack."

"Understood Sir. It will take us about 30 minutes to arrive at Edowin so you will have to deal with Wraith by yourselves until we arrive."

"Roger that Commodore. See you soon."

"Good luck Admiral."

"You too Commodore." Rear Admiral Caldwell finished before Commodore Sheppard sounded the alarm to get everyone into their Ships and underway to join the Admiral in the first Battle against the Wraith since the Expedition has returned to the Pegasus Galaxy.

**Bridge, Daedalus, Edowin, Pegasus**

"Rear Admiral we are transitioning into real Space in 43 seconds." Commander Bishop informed his CO.

"Alright inform the other Ships to attack at will. Don't let yourselves get caught by the Wraith. Godspeed to everyone."

"Done."

"Prepare battle stations. Fire at will! Lets show those Bastards who's Boss in Pegasus."

"Aye Sir." The whole Bridge shouted

"5 seconds 'til transition to normal space, 3, 2, 1"

16 modified BC-304s exited Hyperspace and immediately began firing their heavy railguns and the first volley of 4 Asgard Plasma Beams per ship were fired. Hundreds of thousand of Wraith Darts were racing towards the Human Vessels while the Cruisers and Hive Ships moved out of the way of the Plasma Beams. The Wraith knew that they stood no chance against these weapons so they relied on their maneuverability to escape the Beams. Despite their best efforts some of the Wraith Ships were not fast enough and 6 Cruisers and thousands of Darts fell in the first volley. The Human Vessels were showing of their might and showed why the Wraith, the Goa'uld and the Lucian Alliance should fear them. The powerful beam weapons covered the space between the Humans and Wraith in less time than it takes to blink and the Wraith are retaliating in kind. 57 shups opened fire and thousands of blue energy bolts filled the space between the TSF and the Wraith Fleet. The only difference was the effects of the weapons. While the Wraith Plasma Canons are feared in the whole Pegasus Galaxy and were even powerful enough to bring down the Shields of an _Aurora_ Class Battleships in the past, the Asgard Shields proofed to be strong enough to withstand them. Especially on the modified BC-304s were even more power was diverted towards the shields they held strong while dozens of blue plasma bolts hit the shields head on. On the other hand the beam weapons from the Asgard ripped through space destroying Darts left and right while cutting through the bigger Wraith Ships as if they were not even there.

The fight had been going on for 2 minutes and still the Wraith had not lost yet and they knew that the Human Ships while powerful were not invincible. The continued onslaught of plasma bolts from the Wraith fleet began to drain the shields and so the Wraith ordered their Darts to make kamikaze runs like they did against Atlantis in the hopes of depleting the shields. As the Wraith Darts kept approaching the light Railguns started spiting fire as well and the combined point defense systems of 16 _Daedalus _Class Deep Space Carriers wrecked havoc among the approaching fighters. Captain Francois Cheres stood aboard the Bridge of his TSF _Atlas_. A former Captain of a Battleship in the French Navy he had studied the 2nd World War in the Pacific Ocean and was familiar with the tactic of Kamikaze runs. However he did not belief it would do the Wraith any good as their shields were just too strong. This attitude should proof him wrong when 893 Wraith Darts rammed the _Atlas_ simultaneously. The shields were already heavily strained by the continued fire of the Wraith Vessels and before they could be recharged or the Ship could flee into Hyperspace another 10 Darts rammed the Human Vessel. Luckily before the Ship was totally destroyed Commodore Sheppard and his Battle Group arrived to protect the _Atlas _from being destroyed.

8 more _Daedalus _Class Deep Space Carriers were almost destroyed by the same tactic before Commodore Sheppard. 2 more ships were unfortunate enough to navigate too close to the space where 5 Wraith Cruisers exploded simultaneously. The resulting shockwave in combination with strained shields from enemy fire and kamikaze runs was enough to completely cripple the Ships They were just drifting in space with only life support working at a bare minimum. Furthermore the vessels had several hull breaches and 4 Wraith Cruiser closed in to board the Ship and salvage some technologies form the TSF.

While the Wraith had been successful in attacking several of the BC-304s the rest did learn from this mistake and avoided the darts as best as they could. Now with the arrival of the Ancient Ships the situation changed completely. The Alteran Ships immediately launched as many drones as they could while Rear Admiral Caldwell ordered the BC-304s to launch theirs as well. While they wanted to have tactical advantage over the Wraith and surprise them with their possession of the Drone weapons it was not worth enough to risk the lives of good men and women under his command. It was paramount that the TSF _Prometheus II_ and TSF _Ailos_ were secured before the Wraith vessels could board these ships and steal technologies. Rear Admiral Caldwell had talked to the Captains of both ships and all sensitive areas on their ships were protected by the onboard personnel and security forces. Should it proof to not be enough both Captains had informed the Admiral that they would self destruct after beaming their respective crews on board the other TSF vessels.

Besides the continuous Drone launching the remaining BC-304s fired their plasma beams again while the Alteran Ships opened fire with a similar beam weapon constructed by the Alterans. With this next volley a lot of Darts that were protecting the larger Ships were destroyed as well as another 17 Cruisers and the last Hive Ship in Orbit. Before the Humans could celebrated that they destroyed the last Hive Ship they noticed a new Hive Ship ascending from the Planet and quickly accelerating. The Human and Alteran Ships fired again but the remaining Cruisers and Dart took the brunt of the attack so that the Hive Ship could escape. 3 remaining Cruiser covered the rear of the retreating Hive Ship and entered Hyperspace after the Hive was safely away. Without the Cruisers and Hive Ships to provide some form of cover the Darts were picked off by the Point Defense Systems of TSF while being hunted by the Drones.

After Edowins Space was cleared of Wraith Ships, the TSF _Daedalus, _the TSF_ Prometheus II_ and the TSF _Ailos_ hailed Commodore Sheppard's Ship the TSF _Gainear_ named after the last of the Alterans.

"Commodore, thank you for your timely arrival. Without your support our ships would have fallen." The Captains of the two damaged TSF vessels thanked John Sheppard.

"No problem Captains. At least I was able to save you while at the same time we were able to discern a new Wraith strategy that they may start employing in future encounters."

"That is true, still you have my gratitude Commodore Sheppard."

"He is right Commodore. You did a damn fine job. Now you can ferry the _Prometheus_ and the _Ailos _back to Etere Hic with your Battle Group, while I will take a look at the damage the Wraith have done and how we can help Edowin and its inhabitants."

"Understood Rear Admiral." Captain Cheres and Commodore Sheppard informed their CO. before the _Prometheus II _was docked to the_ Gainear _and the_ Ailos _was docked to another_ Aurora Class _and ferried back to Etere Hic.

Before departing Rear Admiral Caldwell and Commodore Sheppard made sure that the damaged BC 304s where still able to fly back to Etere Hic. As it happened 2 BC 304s had burned out conduits and would need help in getting back to Alteran Shipyard that was now the base of operations for the TSF in Pegasus. The other 6 attacked BC 304s were in bad shape but able to make the jump themselves. Thus only 2 more BC 304s were docked to the remaining 2 _Aurora Classes _before the fleet returned to Etere Hic.

While John Sheppard was informing Dr. Weir on the details of the Battle Rear Admiral Caldwell entered the conference room and spoke the words no one wanted to ever hear again.

"The Wraith are in the possession of a ZPM!"


	5. 2012 The end of Terra?

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! SG-1, SGA and SGU all belong to MGM! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Did someone find out that the number of Asgard minds stored at Alfheim equals the population of Germany in July 2010 (at least according to Wikipedia ;-))

I know that I have not updated in a looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooong while and I am sorry. I wrote my Bachelor Thesis, finished University moved from Germany to England, started playing Diablo III and had family issues, so I did not have the time to write on any of my fics. But I will try to write more and update more often. Also I will continue my Harry Potter story, but I need to reevaluate where I want to go with it. Hang in there ;-)

* * *

Chapter 4: 2012 – The End of Terra?

_Previously on Stargate: The Rise of Terra_

"_The Wraith are in the possession of a ZPM!"_

**February 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon **

Over the past year the Terran Council grew to include two more seats. One for Foreign Affairs which Dr. Daniel Jackson was heading and one for Intelligence gathering which was headed by Vice Admiral Feng Chou who was formerly the Director of the Chinese MSS. Dr. Jackson was aided by Richard Woolsey and several other high profile politicians in reestablishing an Alliance between the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, the Langarians, the Orbanians, the Eurandanians and Terra. The Alliance was an addition to the Alliance of the 3 Great Races. Gainear decided to remain on the new Planet Asgard with the rest of the Asgard Race. He often came to Atlantis with Magni or Thor to educate Human Scientists on Alteran technologies and help them solve problems or provide them with new riddles to further their own scientific research but he had no interest in becoming a member of the Alliance. He would help the Alliance if he could but he would not be member of it. On Asgard he had his own lab where he was researching his own interests. He was completing some of the research he could not complete while living with the other Alterans but now that he was the last one he could research to his hearts content.

The Alliance of the Asgard, Nox and Terra was discussing the fate of the Galaxies and how to protect it. While the Nox believed in their pacifistic values they could no longer deny that there were enemies out there that are worse than the Goa'uld namely the Replicators, Zarazins, Ori and Wraith. It was their duty to protect sentient life if it was directly threatened but they would not build warships. However the Nox developed a planetary defense system to protect their home planet as well as develop ships for the protection of other planets. Still the Nox did not develop destructive weapons but rather they developed an EMP/ION (EI) Canon that in theory should bypass all shields but Atlantis. The EI Canon would disable the Ship and overload the nervous system of the Crew, thus disabling them as well. This canon was like a blast from an Anti-Replicator Weapon so that most shields would not be sufficient in stopping the wave. Afterwards the Nox would just ferry the agressors away with their superior Hyperdrive technology. To make sure this system would not fall into enemy hand the Ship was equipped with a singularity creator. Once activated this generator would create a Black Hole in around 5 minutes and 2 minutes later the Ship would be destroyed by the singularity. To avoid a hostile take over the Nox Vessel had Internal Defense Systems (IDS) that used the Alteran Stun technology to stun unwelcomed guests. Furthermore, Gainear had developed a device that could destroy boarding replicators without the possibilities of them adapting to it. While the Asgard and Terrans used this is as a Weapon as well as an IDS the Nox only employed it as for defensive purposes.

With the help of Gainear and the Nox as well as the industrial might of Terra, the Asgard were slowly rebuilding there society. They had only revived 0.01% of their Race as of yet because they had still not completely solved their cloning problem. There were many things to consider to avoid such a mistake in the future but the Asgard, Nox and Gainear were confident that a permanent solution would be found within the year. At the moment the more than 11.000 Asgards that were alive, were either manning their ships or helping in rebuilding their society and researching possible ways to solve their cloning problem.

Unlike with the Alliance between with the Asgard and Nox, the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, the Langarians, the Orbanians and the Eurandanians did not have a constant representation on Terra. Mostly when it was required to deal with things affecting the whole Alliance they would meet on Dakara, which was the most secured planet after Terra. The Alliance between the Tok'ra, the Jaffa, the Langarians, the Orbanians, the Eurandanians and Terra was a mutual defense agreement. Each Nation was sovereign and should one nation be attacked by a third party the others would act to help fend of the attackers. However, only Terra and the Jaffa really had Fleets that could act to defend against sieges from Orbit with only the Terran Fleet being able to really arrive within a short period of time. The other 4 Nations could only provide infantries to fight of planetary invasions. While Terra was displaying its industrial might in refining raw materials and in manufacturing its fleet the other members of this alliance did not know the specifics of Terra's knowledge. They did know that their Space Ships had Asgard Shields and Weapons, they knew that Terra had access to all Asgard technologies but they did not know the details. Terra did not inform these members that they have Energy-to-Matter transmitters and beaming technology available for production. While they did know that the TSF included several Vessels from the Alterans they did not know that Terra could build these Vessels themselves now in a fraction of the time it would take for the other nations to build them. While the Terran Council was aware that sooner or later their real technology level would be revealed to the Universe, they decided that later would better point in time to prepare more for a possible fall out.

On the other hand the newly instated Terran Intelligence Agency was already working overtime. Mossad, CIA, MSS, MI-6, FSB and BND provided manpower and training for the TIA Agents that would be used as spies in the Lucian Alliance and the remaining Goa'uld. They had designed their own Spacecraft the _Athena_ Class Deep Space Surveillance Frigate which was manned by 45 Crewmembers including 5 Boarding & Infiltration Units à 5 members. It was designed to be fast, silent and stealthy. Despite being half the size of a BC-304 it still had Alteran Cloaks and Asgard Shields, but only 1 Asgard Beam Weapon 6 Heavy Railguns and 5.000 Drones. It could hold its own in a fight against an Ori Warship but it was not designed for engagements. Power was designated to be provided by 2 ZPMs, which the Humans have finally been able to produce after Gainear explained the process of ZPM production, with 5 miniaturized ANIGs as backup. The computer on board had an Asgard Core as well as a copy of the Alteran Database for identification of transmissions and any ships that the Frigate might encounter.

At the moment the TIA was at the moment only 15.000 Agents strong and had at the moment 3 _Athena_ Class DSSF. By the end of the year the UNT will have produced enough ZPMs to power an additional 7 DSSF which are currently produced on Terra. The other 20 DSSFs that are currently produced will be outfitted with ZPMs as soon as they become available. The Infiltration of Goa'uld and Lucian Alliance Ranks, was a lot more difficult than originally imagined because much like the Wraith in the Pegasus Galaxy they kept a low profile. With the Humans having access to the ACS System it was impossible to surprise the UNT and the GLA Alliance was well aware of that fact. While their own attempts at espionage of Terra had been foiled time and time again, they had more luck with the FJN and Tok'ra federation. As both Nations knew that any approach to Earth would be detected by the ACS System as well as Longer Range Sensors the GLA Alliance knew the same thing. Still they were adamant about their plan to attack Terra because they knew that if they did not defeat the Humans soon the Humans would only get more power.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**November 2011, Secret Meeting GLA, Cygnus System, Avalon**

"Our spies have successfully infiltrated the Tok'ra Federation and the Free Jaffa Nation. However the first intelligence they were able to gather significantly changes our plans. Both the TF and FJN have knowledge that the Tau'ri have access to a Satellite System of the Asgard which was designed to observe the Galaxy. Only this part of the Galaxy as well as the Outer Rim have no Satellites. This means that our Fleet Movement has been a secret so far but when we start moving against the Tau'ri they will quickly know our numbers and what vector we are approaching from." Dionysos informed the other members of the Alliance.

"That is most troublesome. The Tau'ri are hard enough to defeat without them knowing we are coming. Do you think we need to postpone the attack?" Canan asked.

"No I think now is the perfect time to strike. We have been quiet for almost 2 years and the Tau'ri believe that with their access to Asgard technologies they will be unbeatable. However if they underestimate us it is better for us. We have amassed a massive Fleet here that first needs to find its rival. We can defeat them and we need to do it now because if we wait for too long we will give the Tau'ri more time to develop and build more ships. Our Intelligence has informed us that only 20 Ships are constantly guarding the Tau'ri homeworld while there total Fleet is noted to be around 70 Ships strong. We outnumber them dramatically and that is not even counting our Alkesh Bombers and Death Gliders. Once we have obliterated their Fleet we can destroy their planetary defense systems from Space.

"So when do we start our mission to rid the Galaxy of the Tau'ri nuisance?" Canan asked.

"We should be ready to move out in 3 month when the last minute upgrades are completed and the whole Fleet is present." Menan told everyone.

"Than in 3 month we move to destroy the Tau'ri." Dionysos exclaimed before the meeting was adjourned so that everyone could prepare.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**December 2011, Secret Wraith Meeting, Unknown System, Pegasus**

Almost two month ago one Hive Queen had called for a meddling of the Queen minds. Such a meddling had not been done since the War with the Lanteans but the loss of several Queens and Hive Ships left the other Queens uneasy. As the Wraith are very territorial creatures much like the Goa'uld they do not normally band together. However, the loss of Queens, Hive Ships and the constant threat of the Humans was of enough concern for the Hive Queens to once again. Once all Queens were assembled they used their telepathy to reach for the other minds to connect with them. While this works over vast distances it was easier to uphold when the Queens were close together.

"I welcome you my sisters. I am aware that it has been many millennia since the Hive Queens last formed the Deus Ex Machina. The last time the Deus Ex Machina was formed the Wraith waged War on the Lanteans. Now we wage War on the Human from another Galaxy. At first they were vastly inferior to us in numbers and technology but since than these Humans have closed the gap on us technology wise. Their Ships are powerful Vessels that equal the Warships of the Lanteans. However, they are not employing the same strategy as the Lanteans did. Where the Lanteans trusted in their Technology these Humans don't trust in anything. They always have Fast Response Units available that can arrive within minutes of being called while our Ships have to fight alone. Since we encountered the Humans we have recalled our Hive Ships and Cruisers and restarted our Spaceship production facilities and our cloning facilities. Still many of our Vessels have fallen in singular attempts to defeat them. We made the same mistake as the Lanteans did. We relied on our Technology to beat this enemy but they used superior strategy. Now they have somehow gotten their hands on very advanced technologies that even match that of the Lanteans. We need to develop a new Hive Ship that can defeat this enemy while at the same time employing our old tactic to drown them in our numbers. On the last mission before I called for the meddling my entire Fleet was wiped out but we have seen that the Human Vessels can be defeat much like the Lantean Vessels. When our energy attacks weaken their shields we can order our Darts to ram their shields and bring them down but I will explain more about that later. While I lost my whole Fleet I was able to acquire a ZPM."

Once this information was released the Deus Ex Machina was stunned before everyone of the remaining 20 Queens started to think of possibilities.

"With a ZPM we are more than a match for the Humans and can easily destroy. Our Hive Ship will be almost impenetrable."

"Ah but there you already said it. Almost. We have seen the Human ingenuity. They will continue to oppose and fight us until eventually they might develop a Ship capable to defeat our Super Hive again. No, I was thinking more along the lines of using the ZPM to power our Hive Production facility and improve our Design and Weaponry. Besides I am planning on introducing a second main power generator to enhance our defensive and offensive abilities. While normally producing a hive takes trice as much time as producing a Cruiser, we now hold the power to get it done in half the time. It will take years to complete our project and we have sufficient numbers like we did when we fought the Lanteans. Furthermore, we need one of our cloning facilities to stop cloning drones but start on cloning humans. We have 112 Cruiser Production Facilities, 1 Super Hive Production Facility, 97 Upgraded Hive Production facilities which will include our upgrade but will not be as fast or as impressive as the Super Hives. We also have 79 Drone Cloning facilities and now 1 Human Cloning facility. We will also need to consider producing more Queens and Commanders to commandeer our troops. And we will need to train our troops to fight against the Humans. The Lanteans were different to fight, easier because of their belief in their technology. The Humans are different but in the grand scheme of things that is irrelevant. It took us centuries to build a sufficient force against the Lanteans and we may need those forces again to achieve what we need to stop the Humans from snooping around looking for us."

"But how do we achieve this? The Humans somehow seem to know a lot about us and our fleet. How is that possible?"

"We have made the same mistake as the Lanteans. We did not destroy our ship wreckages as we maybe should have. The Humans are clever it might be that they found one of data cores with the deployment of our troops. That would explain how they know to manipulate our ships. As for how we achieve that the humans stop looking for us, we will use a bait. We will gauge them into a trap. When we attacked the planet where I found the ZPM the Humans arrived a little bit later. So we summon our collective fleet and attack that planet. The Humans will undoubtedly come with their own Vessels as well as the Lanteans Vessel they have found. We counted 28 Ships. The same amount as we have Hive Ships, not counting the Hives that were produced in past year. Those 20 Hives and 224 Cruisers will be used for us so that our race remains but the original fleet we had before the Humans arrived will fight the Humans at Edowin. With our 28 Hive Ships and 253 Cruisers we have a strong fleet. But the Human Weapons and the Lanteans Drones are not to be underestimated. However, as I said before, during the last battle we were able to bring down the Shields of one of the Humans Ships by running our Darts into the Shields. While we lost many Darts when we approached the Vessel still a few were able to make it through. Now imagine we were to enhance our darts so that upon crashing into the Shields a stronger explosion would attack the Shields thus bringing them down even more quickly."

"This could work. We could destroy the Humans now and not be bothered by them in the future."

"Ah but that is were you are mistaken. We have already learned that the humans home world as around 7 billion humans. They have sent more and more ships here so I doubt that even if we destroy there fleet they will stop sending people but it might slow them down considerably. Plus if we are actually able to defeat the Humans we could glimpse at their Weapons, Hyperdrives and Power sources. We know that at least the Lanteans Ships are operating on ZPMs so if we could get some of those we could increase and speed up our fleet production and be ready for when the Humans return."

"That is a good plan."

"So it is agreed that we collect our Fleet and attack Edowin?!"

"Yes, Ships are of no consequence. In the end we will be victorious like we were against the Lanteans. It might take a year, a decade, a century or even a millennia but in the end we will prevail."

"It will take a year for our Fleet to rendezvous at these coordinates. So we attack when the Fleet is complete. For now we all have work to do. We need to start the preparations for our victory over the humans."

With that the Deus Ex Machina disconnected and all Hive Queens went separate ways again to start production of a fleet that would dwarf even the Fleet they had against the Lanteans.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**February 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon**

The TIA was operating under the assumptions that the Goa'uld and the Lucian Alliance were to quiet thus they must be preparing for something. Most of the TIA Agents were sure that both fractions were most likely planning an assault. However, as all the Agents were taught from the beginning Knowledge is power and thus there is a difference between thinking something is up and knowing something is up. While Terra was almost impervious to any form of attack, it was still bothering the Council that they did not have detailed information on enemy fleet deployment and possible activities. The spies that were planted were just beginning to infiltrate the Alliance and were still to junior to be told of any plans the leaders were making. Hopefully that would change soon so that the TIA could present something to the Council and proof how invaluable they are in gathering intelligence and sabotaging attacks against Earth.

Vice Admiral Chou was just in a meeting with Admiral O'Neill about the intelligence gathered that suggest that the Tok'ra and Jaffa had spies in their inner circle when suddenly a young Lieutenant knocked on the door and entered the conference room.

"Excuse me Sirs but we have a problem."

"What is it son?" O'Neill asked as he was the higher ranking officer

"Sirs, the ACS System has just reported a Fleet of 417 Ha'taks and 378 Alkeshs entering our long range sensors with their current course set straight for Terra. Calculations have shown that they should arrive here in 10 month and 3 days on the 21st of December. We have reason to believe that all of these vessels have been upgraded as their hyperspace speed is faster than the Ships of the FJN. Furthermore, TIA R-3 was able to obtain information from the Lucian Alliance that the LA formed an Alliance with the remaining Goa'ulds and that the Goa'ulds are bringing some of Anubis and Ba'als upgraded Ships. Apparently Ba'al finished the production of a complete Batch of these Vessels before his last clone was caught."

"Thank you for this information son."

"Sirs." The young Lt. saluted his superiors and left.

"What do you think Admiral?"

"Well Chou, I am confident in our Fleet. 70 Battle Cruisers plus 30 DSS Frigates makes for 100 ships with Asgard technology. We should be able to repel their assault. The only thing troubling me is, are the possible upgrades. We did not know that the LA or the Goa'uld had the knowledge to upgrade their Ha'taks but if they reverse engineered their upgrades from Anubis, they could pack some mean surprises. Plus Ba'al always did like to tinker with his toys. We might be in for a surprise, which I don't really belief but we need to prepare."

"Yes the Council needs to be informed but shouldn't we start production of more Vessels to destroy the approaching Ships? Or couldn't we use the ZPMs from the DSSF to power our _Alexanders_?"

"We should if we could but we can't. The reason we have not produced a Battle Ship and only the DSSFs is because we are building up our industries of Avalon and Midgard. While we have the technology to just build a city out of nowhere with the raw materials we have, we are currently doing the opposite. We are ensuring our survival. You as a council member know that we are currently using all our efforts to fortify Avalon and Midgard. The Asgard and Alteran used to just transfer any knew knowledge into the minds of the people but they never applied it, never used it, never worked for it. For them it was always just there. We can't make the same mistake. We need to ensure the survival of our race. Furthermore we are also expanding efforts to rebuild Pontem in ea Futurum. The Bridge in to the Future or in short Pineum, the new home world of our alliance with the Nox and Asgard. This entails another problem in itself. Our resources and raw materials are spread thin. If we engaged the Energy-to-Matter transformers (ETMT) it would take an insane amout of power to produce all the materials needed for our ships and would it would take weeks. We could build properly 6 more ships, 2 on each world but I believe the costs are too high. Another problem is that the transformation processes were already started. The process alone is not a problem but the transformation is. Transforming a planet into a Fortress like we did on Terra is a slow process because it is a lot like terraforming. We need to give the environment the time to adapt or we risk the destruction of the planet. Thus stopping the process now would not only cost a lot of raw materials but also has the possibility of destroying the eco system of the planet. Avalon and Midgard are to be the new home planets of the Human race should Terra be invaded or destroyed. But with our defense system it should be nearly impossible for the Alliance or the Goa'uld to invade Terra. We might loose a good portion of our fleet but Terra will prevail and the Fleet can be replaced. It's a catch 22. Do we risk Avalon or Midgard or both or do we test our fortified planet against the strongest hostile fraction in this Galaxy? I don't like it but we should be fine. Also we can't forget about the 900 Asgard Cruisers that will come to our aide if we call upon them. So even if we are facing a strong foe we dwarf their troops in numbers. As for outfitting the _Alexanders_ with a ZPMit would make no difference. The 10 ANIGs powering the _Alexanders_ provide more power than a ZPM could. The ZPMs are better used in the Ships in which they were designated for. Our next Battleships will be designed to have ZPMs and miniaturized ANIGS but for now the _Athenas _are more useful with the ZPMs."

"I see your point Admiral and I must agree. We should be fine."

"Yes we should be however we will warn our troops and prepare the Ground-to-Orbit Defense System so that we are as prepared as possible. It is a shame that we were not yet able to replicate the Ancient Orbital Defense Platform. We could really use those now. But at least we finished the production of our Exo-Skelleton Body Armor (ESBA). That should make our ground troops invisible, stronger, faster, deadlier and virtually indestructible."

"Do you want to pull our operatives out to assist in defending the planet?"

"No you know as well as I do that information is power. The more intelligence we get the better for all mankind. Should Terra fall, there are certain failsafe protocols in place that will guarantee humanities survival. Avalon and Midgard are our best kept secrets and should we fail they will need all the intel they can get to prepare against this threat. We will call together the Commanders of our fleet. Should a ship be damaged it is to either do a kamikaze run or jump into Hyperspace. We can not allow our ships to be captured and our technology to be studied."

"That's a wise choice Admiral. Not many would be able to make such calls. Do you believe we will have to test these failsafe protocols soon?"

"No I would say not. Our fleet is technologically superior and we have proven to have the better strategies and better trained people. The Captains manning our _Alexander_ Classes are extraordinary. Even the old BC-304 had no problem when dealing with up to 5 Ha'taks before and these are the odds we are facing now if the _Athena_ Classes take care of the Alkeshes. Our Ships are smaller, faster and more maneuverable than the Ha'taks. There should be no problem to repel this attack but I have just recently re-read the report of Rear Admiral Caldwell and Commodore Sheppard. In Pegasus a couple of our BC-304s were almost destroyed when the Wraith started making kamikaze runs into the shields. The Goa'uld and LA could do the same with the amount of Gliders they will have available. Still I think our new Space Fighters the SF 303s that replaced the F-302 should wreck some havoc among them. Plus our point defense systems will aid our fighters."

"I quite agree Admiral. It is good to know that Jack O'Neill has not lost his touch when he joined the brass flying a desk." Vice Admiral Chou said smiling.

"Yes I am still goo' old me." O'Neill replied

"Well Admiral I guess we should prepare to inform the Council. If there is nothing else than I will be off. I will be seeing you shortly I presume. Good day Sir."

"Likewise Chou. I will be seeing you in the Council Session."

With that the two high ranking officers finished their conversation and both prepared for the darkening future. Jack immediately informed the TSF troops so that they could begin training. All Captains and higher ranking officers were ordered to briefing on the specifics of their responsibilities during the assault. Especially his wife and their clones would take command of Battle Groups to coordinate the defense of Terra. Jack would join them in Battle aboard Atlantis as the CO and overall commander of all troops and ships. Should Terra fall the _Tria,_ the _Hercules_ and the _Achilles _would be order to function as escorts for Atlantis. This way all council members plus the clones would be saved and Jack knew that his and Sams knowledge of the Universe, Battle tactics and technologies would be seen as national treasures to be protected so that humanity could prevail.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**March 2012, Dakara, Avalon**

On Dakara the Free Jaffa Nations Council was in session discussing the developments of the past year. The FJN was now able to produce Tretonin but while it would take some time until the production would be in full swing and effective enough to produce enough Tretonin for all Jaffa, they could at least start their production.

"The integration process is going good. Our alliance with the Tau'ri, the Tok'ra and the other advanced races is stronger than ever. We have strong allies that are helping us evolve from what the Goa'uld wanted us to be. We are now able to produce our own supply of Tretonin at least for the Jaffa here on Dakara. We now need to understand the technologies of the Tau'ri so we can build Tretonin synthesizers on our other worlds." Master U'kin informed the council.

"Why? Why do we need to copy the Tau'ris technology? Why are they not providing us with their knowledge on how to make the Tretonin synthesizers? Aren't we allies? Shouldn't an ally help out another ally? Yet the Tau'ri don't allow us access to their Asgard Core, which we know they have. There might be solutions in the Asgard Core, that the Tau'ri don't want us to know. We should send our spies to retrieve as much information about the Tau'ri as possible. I mean whenever our so called "Alliance" meets it is here on Dakara were everyone can steal the secrets of the Jaffa. Never are we going to the other Nations never to "Terra" as the Tau'ri now call their planet. They are afraid we could rival them in power. With our strength as Jaffa we would easily crush them if we had an Asgard Core to provide us with knowledge. They want to hold us as slaves like the Goa'uld did. They give us technologies to become farmers produce Tretonin but none of their military technologies. If a new foe comes the Jaffa will be first to slaughter while the Tau'ri sit back and analyze the opponent. Why are they not sharing their military technologies with us? We are supposed to be allies as such we have a right to their knowledge. We…."

"Enough Master Yat'yir we have heard that you don't like to Tau'ri despite what they have done for us in the past and are doing for us in the future. Your talk of superiority is foolish. You want to infiltrate the Tau'ri and steal their secrets? What if they learn about this betrayal? We have often enough seen the Asgard in the past. They are often visiting the Tau'ri so we know that they are not extinct. The Tau'ri provide us with the technologies to become a stable and self sustained Nation. What good would it do us to have new Battleships if we can't adequately man them? What good does it if we have new Battleships that we don't even understand? We can't rely on outside knowledge. We can't rely on the Tau'ri. If you want to build up a superior force, than we can do it but we need to be the ones to design the ships and build. At the moment we are producing only 14 Ha'taks per year on over 200 planets that have shipyards. We don't have the raw materials to max out our production and you want to start building bigger ships? The few resources we have are traded for, yet you don't want the Jaffa to become Farmers or Miners to be self sufficient. Master Yat'yir your logic is flawed. Plus I am sure that the Council can remember when almost 2 years ago Admiral O'Neill and High Councilor Nowikow arrived here and proposed the idea of an enlargement of our alliance. They are willing to help us become self sustainable but can't provide us with weapons technology at the request of the Asgard from whom they got their technologies. They offered to teach our people to design a new Battleship to rival the ones that Anubis and Ba'al had or even rival an Ori Warship but we declined thinking we know better. Plus they have explained we are holding the session of our alliance here because it is the most fortified planet besides Terra. The Tok'ra have a small fleet of 5 Ha'taks and 11 Alkesh to guard their Homeworld but here on Dakara we not only have many Garrisons of Jaffa but also a constant presence of 15 Ha'taks and 25 Alkesh to repel any attack. The other members of our alliance do not have a fleet at all. They are just building their first spaceships and you want to go to their planets to hold a meeting where very important people from all alliance members are present. If we were attacked there is a high possibility that some if not all representatives of the alliance could be killed or captured. We can't allow that so it was chosen to meet on Dakara as the most secure location. Besides that Admiral O'Neill also explained that the Tau'ri hope to strengthen our stand within the alliance. They want us to be responsible as one of two member of an alliance of 5 that a Fleet that is capable to repel an attack. We should be honored that they didn't demand the role of leadership in this alliance but instead left it to us." High Councilor Asul said.

"Yes we should lead this alliance as we have the biggest fleet but still the other alliance members and even some members of this very council look to the Tau'ri for guidance. If we had their technologies then we would be the undisputed leaders in this Galaxy. We could even rival the Asgard and repel them from our Galaxy. We…"

"Master Yat'yir, are you out of your mind? We look to the Tau'ri for guidance because they have fought the God'uld most effectively. Furthermore the Tau'ri have always lived in freedom and have developed a good and stable society. With a good basis they have become one of the strongest forces in our Galaxy and are the allies of the Asgard. We can be glad to have such great allies. And why would we want to banish the Asgard from our Galaxy? If a new foe comes we could use their help. Master Yat'yir your hatred for the Tau'ri and Asgard is foolish and unreasonable. If you can't control your hatred Master Yat'yir it is going to consume and destroy you and…"

"What is so foolish and unreasonable about wanting our people to be the strongest force in the Galaxy so that our people are safe? We have duty to our people and this council is not doing it. At least under Gerak we got things done for the betterment of our people. Now we are cowering before the Tau'ri and it is them that should be kneeing before us an…" Yat'yir spoke before he was interrupted by Teal'c who had been looking at Yat'yir like he was thinking about something really hard. Suddenly Teal'c remembered the memory he has been searching for an interrupted the speech to inform the council. For the past couple of weeks whenever Teal'c met Yat'yir the other councilor has been most derogatory and insulted Teal'c. While it was one thing to oppose an idea within the council chambers it was another thing altogether too verbally assault a fellow councilor. Teal'c has been thinking about such a behavior and he knew that he had the answer but could not remember the memory but the way that Yat'yir now phrased his last sentence about the Tau'ri kneeing before the Jaffa triggered the memory that has been evading him.

"Masters I believe Master Yat'yir may have been brain washed. While we all know that he was a follower of Gerak and traditional and loyal Jaffa to his core this newfound hatred and animosity sounds much too much like a Goa'uld to me. As you all know I was brainwashed several times as well and thus I know what I am talking about and I just remembered that there are certain similarities between how I acted when I was brainwashed and how Master Yat'yir acts now. We all remember the attack on his home planet almost 2 years ago when we temporarily lost contact with him and his guard. What if he was brainwashed then? He was able to give a detailed recount of what happened and his Guards said that they only lost track of him for a few minutes, hardly long enough to brainwash someone. But there is the possibility. We should test him." Teal'c said before Yat'yir attacked him like a madman, cussing about being insulted by a Shol'va. This proofed to the other councilors that maybe Teal'c was right and Yat'yir has been brainwashed. The session was adjourned and tests were prepared. Once the Za'tarc test proofed that Yat'yirs memory has indeed been tampered with, Teal'c and Bra'tac called upon the Tau'ri to help remove the effects of the brainwashing without resulting to the rite of M'al Sharran. Unfortunately they also learned that Yat'yir has been acting as a spy for the Goa'uld and the LA which resulted in them planning and executing their attack on Terra.

Fortunately a week later Terran scientists were able to delete the brainwashing. They assured the FJN that this incident would not hamper there alliance and friendship but that this was exactly why they would not be willing to trade military technologies with other nations. The risk of infiltration on Terra and its colonies was already enough even with all the containment the Terrans developed but the Jaffa did not have these restrictions. It was not because they didn't trust the members of the alliance but because they didn't trust their enemies not to infiltrate their allies. The Jaffa Councilors understood that and were just happy that the alliance was still strong. They even offered that part of their Fleet would depart for Terra to assist them in defending against the assault of the GLA. However, the Terran Council declined the help on the basis that this would leave the Jaffa open for attack but also because their ships were just not fast enough to arrive in time. Should Terra fall the Jaffa would need all their ships to defend against the assault that would follow. However, the Terran Council also informed the Jaffa Council that they were confident that they would be able to repel the attack so it was just a precaution. The Jaffe and the other members of the alliance appreciated this warning and all offered their help but the Terran Council politely declined saying that if Terra should fall the alliance must continue to fight against the Goa'uld.

After Yat'yir was cleared by the medics he apologized to his council and to the Terran Council before announcing that he would step down as a Councilor. While he saw the need to change more clearly now, his traditionalist point of view and the teachings by Gerak were too hard for him to ignore. He would meditate on his own life and would hope that the Council would follow through with their ideas for change. However, before he quite his position he told the other Councilors that their Fleet would need to be upgraded. Even if Terra did not fall and the TSF was victorious against the GLA the Jaffa would still need a new Capital Ship to better protect them. Thus in April 2012 the Jaffa began designing their new Capital Ship. While the Jaffa did not know if the Terrans had the ability to ward of an assault of the magnitude the GLA was planning, the TSF was preparing their troops for the attack.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**July 2012, Tria, Center of the Galaxy, Avalon**

On the Bridge of the TSF _Tria_ Captain Jazz O'Neill was sitting in his chair staring at the Super Massive Black Hole that represented the Center of the Avalon Galaxy. Gainear had recently activated a location search for all Alteran technologies in the Avalon Galaxy, much like he had done in Pegasus. A couple of weeks ago Atlantis was finished with locating Alteran technologies. There were not many new surprises that the SGC did not already know about. Proclarush Taonas, the planets with knowledge repositories and Heliopolis were among the first to show up. Another planet showed up that could not be reached by Stargate but only by ship as it was located near the center of the Galaxy. From the readings on Atlantis' sensors it looked like an Alteran research station but Gainear did not know of any research station that was left in Avalon before they left. As such it was likely the last place were the Alterans experimented and concluded their knowledge before finally ascending. With the location this close to the center of the Galaxy there was no way that anyone would find the station unless they had sensors that were even more advanced than the Asgards.

The Alliance of the Great Races thought it best that the Terrans would go explore this research station as they had the ATA Gene as well as an Alteran Battleship should they encounter any difficulties. When the Terran Council ordered a full investigation of the research station, it was decided to follow the advice of the alliance members and send the TSF _Tria._ For one, there was till time until the GLA would attack and even if the GLA somehow managed to arrive earlier the Alteran Battleship could arrive in a couple of minutes. It took the Terran Council some time to find suitable people to man the stations of the TSF _Tria_, due to the requirement of understanding Alteran technologies and possessing the ATA Gene. Now however this crew was the best to handle any situation that could possibly arise.

"Sir, ETA is 45 seconds." Lt. Commander Hailey informed Captain O'Neill.

"Thanks Hailey. Do we have any sensor readings yet? I don't like going in dark. While the Black Hole should keep any unwanted visitors unable to find this station, it could have happened by accident."

"We are just receiving data Sir, but I don't think we need to worry about this. The gravitational pull is putting quite a bit of strain on the shields, which are holding by the way, but any ships other than Asgard, Nox or Alteran would be ripped apart. And our combined database does not indicate another race that is capable to produce such shields, at least not in our part of the Universe."

"Still I want to know as much as possible before sending in our teams."

"Well Sir the readings show that lifesupport is operational, no other lifeforms are being detected, docking systems are online, uhmmm…."

"What is it?"

"The research station has as you would put it Sir, big hoinking space guns and they have been pointed at us for a long time from what I can tell. But they seem to have recognized us as friendlies as they are offline but still locked onto us."

"Mhmm well, I don't like the sound of that but for right now proceed as before. They haven't fired so far and they have had some pretty good shoots."

"Yes Sir. All in all the readings are positive an….. wait an automatic request to dock has been sent sir."

"Do it. Commander Sokolow get your men suited up. I want you in ESBA in 4 minutes. You will make first contact. It is unlikely that anything is alive in there but still. I want you to locate the control center and find out who and why this docking request was sent." Jazz order the former Spetznatz operative who acknowledged his orders and went at it.

"Sir what you think is this station? Do you think it could help us with the approaching attack?" Hailey asked her CO who she knew to be the clone of Jack O'Neill. He looked exactly like you always imagined a young O'Neill to look like. While he was quite handsome she also saw and felt his overwhelming presence as a military commander. She had met Jack O'Neill' once and after that read the files that were available. She knew that he wasn't even close to being as stupid as he made people think he was. Besides she knew that if shit hit the fan Jack O'Neill was the guy to turn to and make it right again.

"I don't know Hailey, Amy would properly have a good idea, but I figure whatever it is, is bound to be something good or else they wouldn't have an automatic weapons system installed to protect this installation. So lets hope that it is something that is going to turn the tide in this conflict" Jazz theorized.

"Sir my men and I are ready. Awaiting your orders Sir." Commander Sokolow informed the young Captain.

"Thank you Sokolow, once we connected to the station you are good to go and Godspeed everyone. Lets see if this station can help us against the attacking Ha'taks" Captain Jazz O'Neill motivated the soldiers.

"HOAH!"


	6. 2012 The end of Terra? Part II

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! SG-1, SGA and SGU all belong to MGM! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Chapter 5: 2012 – The End of Terra? Part II

* * *

_Previously on Stargate: The Rise of Terra_

"_Thank you Sokolow, once we connected to the station you are good to go and Godspeed everyone. Lets see if this station can help us against the attacking Ha'taks" Captain Jazz O'Neill motivated the soldiers._

"_HOAH!"_

Commander Sokolow was one the finest soldiers ever trained by the Russian Spetsnaz and the new EBAS system made him even more formidable but he also knew about the alterans and their technology. Not much could hope to stand against this tech so he ordered his team to be extra careful.

"Alright team, move slowly and carefully. Try not to activate any kind of…." Before Sokolow could finish his sentence, a person materialized right in front of them.

"Welcome friends. My name is Jaturos and I am the AI of this station. What is your business here?"

"Sir what are our orders?" one of Sokolows men asked?

"I will contact the Captain, he has more experience in this kinda field. Please be patient Jaturus while I contact my superiors." Sokolow asked Jaturos who only nodded.

"_Tria _this Sokolow please come in."

"Sokolow this is O'Neill what's up?"

"Captain, we have a contact. He says his name is Jaturos and is the AI of this station. I thought you should know as you encountered the AI of the Asgard previously."

"Alright Sokolow I will beam over in. Stand by, I will be over in 5 minutes."

"Roger that Sir Exploration Team 1 is standing by."

"As you heard Jaturos my superior is coming over soon." Again Jaturos only nodded his head.

5 minutes later Jazz O'Neill appeared in a flash of white light.

"Alright campers I am here."

"Sir please allow me to introduce Jaturos."

Before anyone could react a bright light flashed within the station and time seemed to stop.

When Jazz O'Neill opened his eyes again he knew that something fishy had happened and seeing his men frozen in time he was instantly on alert and activated his communicator only to hear static.

"Don't worry friend. Nothing happened to your people. I merely activated a time dilation field and slowed down time to where 1 second for them is a whole day for us."

"Why did you do that?" Jazz O'Neill snarled while drawing his gun, even though he knew that his weapons would most likely be useless against this opponent.

"I find you interesting. You are a lot more advanced in your physiologically than your pears. Furthermore you have an Asgard marker in your DNA and from what I understand of your earlier communication you know of Thor. Moreover you are in command of the _Tria,_ a ship build by my people that I know for a fact was lost during our war with the Wraith yet here it is and it received interesting updates. So you can see why I am rather careful."

"Yeah we know that you left behind your people aboard the _Tria_. In short we found them rescued them, they screwed us over and got killed by the Asurans, which we then destroyed. All the while we met the Asgard and Nox, freed this Galaxy of the Goa'uld, fight the Wraith in Pegasus, killed the Ori and rediscovered _Destiny_. As for why we are here that is due to one of your own people. His name is Gainear and we healed him and he is now living with the Asgard." During his rant O'Neill noticed that Jaturos was surprised by his answers.

Jaturos was stunned and being an AI with the knowledge of some of the smartest Alterans it was not easy to surprise him. After he considered this information he assured his counterpart that he means no harm but would like to know more and discuss things in quiet. Thus he released the ship and crew from the time dilation field. While they were understandably miffed some explanations and orders from Captain O'Neill and everyone grudgingly kept quiet. Before anything more could be said Hailey activated her com system to talk to Captain O'Neill informing him that a subroutine had been running that copied the database and transferred it to the station. Jaturos explained that it was the way the Alterans designed their stations so that immediate actions can be taken and a debriefing is only needed to clarify certain points. While the exploration team was sent back to the ship Jazz O'Neill told the AI everything he knew.

"I have missed a lot since last people walked my halls. I am sorry for my earlier actions but I did not know if you could be trusted."

"No worries. Now tell me Jaturos what did the Alternas do here?"

"From what I heard so far and what I read in your ships database, you have already met both of my creators in one form or another. I was designed by Moros and Janus. The two most brilliant alterans of the entire race. Shortly after returning to this galaxy, Moros saw the errors of his way in forbidding Janus his research and together they created this station to research all kinds of matters. The other council members were not happy that high councilor Moros changed his mind and once they started ascending they tried to interfere with their work. This is why I was created. Even an ascended being is not godlike and the Ori experienced that first hand when you killed them, good job by the way, so the others didn't know that I existed. I was originally designed as new city ships AI so I was powerful enough to make my own decisions and could operate autonomously. I was send to this point in the galaxy because the super massive black hole interferes with the ascended beings. They could come here and destroy everything if they wanted but the black hole keeps me hidden from their view and immediate actions. Moros and Janus only visted me twice more to update my parameters before they had to disappear or ascend. While Moros was quick to disappear with his phase shifting technology and understanding of the stargates, Janus fled to Pegasus to provide some aide to the people they left behind. As far as I now it was for naught though and he was forced to ascend or die." Jaturos explained his history.

Despite both Jack and Jazz claiming that they were stupid, a few people like their wives and team mates knew better. Jazz understood the implications of what Jaturos was telling him and he was not sure if the ascended would act to destroy their own technology to stop from interfering with the lower planes. He hoped that like with Atlantis and during the Ori incursion they would just stay neutral and not interfere until an ascended interfered himself. It would probably be best if Drs. McKay, Zelenka and his and Jacks wives had a look at the station and maybe even Daniel. They were the experts after all.

"So Jaturos tell me what is your function then?"

"I was designed to research and develop a better power source known as the Arcturus device. Later on my parameters were changed to include time travel, reality travel, ship design, power distribution, FTL, hyperspace and subspace propulsion, weaponry and shield design. I am already working on incorporating the new designs you have encountered to my database to provide new and better designs to handle different situations. Unfortunately during their last time here Moros and Janus deactivated my creation ability in case the others found out. An AI creating advanced technology for the children of this galaxy would not have been taken lightly by the others, however an AI researching different fields autonomously isn't such a problem. So I dedicated the past millenniums to these fields to develop further and better ideas. Unfortunately I cannot build any of my devices to field-test them and it wouldn't help you right now. I know what you are thinking. Your ships database also included the details of the attack on Terra. Unfortunately I cannot come up with a plan to help you in time. Your clone has done everything that I would have done. As a last resort I was designed to revive the Alteran race should it ever be needed. The Alteran control chairs were designed to safe a person's genetic code and memories to revive them if they were somehow killed. Moros took this information with him when they left Atlantis and stored it here. However I fear that if the Alteran Race is revived they will just ascend again and deactivate all their technologies to abide by their own laws of non interference so we should view this option as a last resort." Jaturos finished.

Jazz O'Neill was visibly stunned. He had hoped that this station would provide a measure to defend Earth against the oncoming attack but never in his wildest dreams would he have imagined anything like what he was just told. This station needs to be populated to discover all its secrets. Jazz decided to activate Jaturos production facilities and told the station to begin producing a prototype of everything that was researched. Next he went to his ship and informed Terra of his decision and asked for the immediate assistance of the best scientists available.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**August 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon**

The Terran council was in session with several councilors only presented via holographic subspace transmissions. Jack O'Neill was addressing the Council and informing them of new actions.

"Fellow council members I have good news and bad news. I was just informed that our latest defense system was put in place today. Should our fleet fail we can shift the planet out of phase. The problem is that we don't yet know how to reverse the effect but we are looking into it. Furthermore as of today I have ordered the constant presence of at least 5 of our ships at the Jaturos station. I know that this will reduce our number of available ships even further and while that is very regrettable we need to make sure that Jaturos is well protected. The secrets and knowledge within this station is very important." He explained before he was interrupted by Councilor Chevallier.

"Which ships have been assigned as protection detail and who is in charge of the protection?"

"The _Tria, Alexander, Hercules, Achilles_ and _Ares_ are scheduled to protect Jaturos with my Wife in overall command of the mission but my clone in command of defending the Station. The _Eisenhauer, Hannibal, Genghis Khan, Joan of Arc_ and _William Wallace_ will replace these ships as _Atlantis's_ main protection detail. I will be in overall command of the Battle directing our troops from the Control Chair. The rest of the council will be in the control room/board room for protection. Should we lose the ability to jump into Hyperspace you are to immediately evacuate to Midgard and resume your duties to retake our world and defeat the GLA. The Asgard and Nox will assist you."

"What of you and Atlantis? Such a loss would be hard to compensate for Terra?" Councilor Chevallier asked again, which pleased O'Neill as he grew accustomed to the easy going nature of the Council. Since they were all screened by Asgard and Alteran sensors and tested for their loyalties there were no real disputes between the Council member and all worked together for the betterment of the human race.

"I will not allow Atlantis to fall into enemy hand. I will use our back up Asgard hyperdrive to make a mini jump into the highest concentration of enemy ships before detonating Atlantis in hyperspace. This guarantees that nothing but atoms will remain of Atlantis and should in theory destroy a good part of the enemy fleet. While losing Atlantis will be a crippling blow, we are no longer bound to just one ship. We can now build our own city ships. Likewise my death will be nothing of importance. My Wife and our clones will still be alive. They are brilliant officers in their own right and will be able to lead our military. Furthermore we also have Hank Landry and Francis Maynard who are individuals to fill my place if you think my wife and our clones are not good enough. Another good choice is John Sheppard to take on more responsibility. You see we are not depended on one person or one ship and that is what will allow us to survive. This is something that the Alterans and Asgard were lacking. We have enough capable people ready to step up and take responsibility if we need them too. Unlike the Goa'uld and Lucian Alliance or even our allies the Jaffa and Tok'Ra we are not dependant on any one person or one flagship. Sacrifices need to be made to win a war. This is the golden rule of war as the Asgard experienced when they destroyed their prototype ship to defeat the replicators. If we can save lives by destroying a piece of our technology it is worth the cost." Jack O'Neill finished with the other councilors nodding their heads, silently agreeing with his statements.

"Now than, on a happier note Councilor Carter how are things at the Jaturos Station?" the High Councilor asked the holographic representation of Samantha Carter.

"We have integrated our computers here, Thor and Gainear stopped by to install the latest Asgard Core as well as take a copy of Jaturos back to the Pineum for all Great Races to study together. This seemed the most reasonable choice. Captain O'Neill has taken to organizing a defense of the station exploring the best outlay build parameters should the station be boarded. As the station was instructed by Captain O'Neill to start producing prototypes for field testing we should soon be able to test the first discoveries which look promising. However like the AI has already stated nothing can be designed, produced and tested in time to be of help for upcoming battle. Also the resources available are minimal and will just allow for production of a few items until we can provide more resources. Seeing as our own resources are spread thin we will have to deal with the hand we have been dealt." Sam finished her speech before Councilor Hayes asked if the new discovery of the station could be useful to retrieve the people from Destiny and return Councilors Perry and Rush.

"As we heard Jaturos had many functions one of which was to design new methods of travel. We believe that there is a very real possibility that we will be able to find a solution for Destiny and her Crew. For right now they are all in stasis and in FTL. As far as we know no race has technology available to pull Destiny out of FTL travel and Destiny has been around a long time. We have more than 2 years left to find a solution." Councilor McKay explained. Shorty afterwards the council session ended with everyone returning to preparing for upcoming months.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**September 2012, Ancient Shipyard, Etere Hic, Pegasus**

John Sheppard was a man of action. He didn't like sitting around waiting for the enemy to make a move but the Wraith had been suspiciously silent the past couple of weeks. Moreover the impending attack on Terra was also on his mind. Elizabeth, who returned to replace Woolsey as Commander of the Pegasus Expedition, had informed him that the Pegasus Fleet was to be on standby at the edge of the Galaxy and not engage in patrols and attacks on Wraith while the attack on Terra lasted. This was so that should new orders arrive the Pegasus Fleet was ready to be deployed. While many of the other ship Commanders were anxious about this, Sheppard was one of the few in Pegasus that knew that they would never receive an order to aide Terra. Should the fleet at Terra be defeated he knew that Admiral O'Neill would not risk the whole fleet in a battle that was lost. John admired the Admiral because he was very much like himself a man of action. When John first met the then General he thought him to just like any other old geezer but soon he found out that everything O'Neill did was for a reason. The General never left men behind and if he could help, he didn't send his men to death. If they received new orders from the Admiral John was certain he would order them to protect the Terran colonies and when the fleet had sufficient strength again his unit would be redeployed to Pegasus. John now hoped that this order never came. Leaving Pegasus would leave it wide open for an attack of the Wraith which John was certain was looming on the horizon. Before he could think more about this his train of thought was interrupted as he felt another presence join him on the observation deck.

"I knew you would be here John. It is almost like we are back on Atlantis." Elizabeth whispered softly while coming to a stop next to him.

"Yes it is so quiet and peaceful. The Ancients sure knew how to create very real holographic realities." John replied.

"You have to stop worrying John. The Universe does not rest on your shoulders, but you are responsible for your crew, your ship and your Battle group. You need your wits about you when you go out patrolling and hunting Wraith."

"I know Elizabeth, but I just can't help but worry. Pegasus is the first in all my life were I really feel at home even when I am not flying. I thank Admiral O'Neill everyday for insisting I take this posting on your team. Pegasus is more my home than Earth, Terra ever was. Not that I don't love the planet and its people and would do everything to defend it, it just doesn't feel like home if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly what you mean. We had quite a ride to get where we are now. It was bound to leave its mark. We have done so much good here but we also awakened the Wraith and let loose this plague, we created Todd and his followers."

"I just don't understand it Elizabeth. How can we be the fifth race and be on the council of the great races but not be able to protect Milky Way and Pegasus."

"John you know we only recently got our might. We are fairly young. Look at what the Asgard and Alterans suffered to get to where they were and in the end both races were defeated. True they didn't lose to an enemy really but rather chose to end it themselves but still. We are forced to wear the mantel of responsibility because it was thrust upon us. Luckily the right people were in power when that happened. Think what would have happened if Vice President Kinsey had won the Presidency or the Trust would have been successful in its many infiltration attempts. The problem is just that we have to many focus points right now but imagine what it would be like if it were only the SGC and the IOA dealing with these problems. Now our planet stands united and among powerful allies to lead the way into a better future. 7 billion people all working to create a better tomorrow. We have been dealt a though hand but now we need to play the game and find our place and with people like Admiral O'Neill and Rear Admiral Carter we got some pretty good players on our side."

"You are right Elizabeth as always. Lets go back to bed my love I am feeling tired." With that John kissed Elizabeth and took her hands while the two walked towards their bedroom.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**October 2012, Meeting of the Great Races, Gaia, Avalon**

While the construction of Pineum is going full force the Alliance of the Great Races assembled on Gaia. Representing Terra were Jack O'Neill and Daniel Jackson, while Thor and Pengal represented the Asgard, Gainear was present as well to provide his input so he took the seat of the Alterans and the Nox were represented by Anteaus and Lya.

"It has been some time since last we have gathered in a formal meeting place. With the construction of Pineum almost complete we soon have a new home for our races to research the universe. However today we are gathered here to discuss the impending attack on one of our members. The people of Terra are facing an invasion by a third party. It is our duty as friends and allies to support them." Thor finished the introduction.

"It is a sad time that mother Gaia must hear of all this violence in the universe. Her heart aches for her children. We cannot be part of this. The Alliance of the Great Races was designed to research the history of the Universe and uncover its secrets, never was it intended to act as a war party. We the Nox feel for Terra and her children but cannot help defend the planet. For that we are sorry. We mourn the loss of life but cannot go out of our way to defend just one party in this conflict. The Nox are friends to all." Anteaus explained.

"As much as it pains me Anteaus is right. I went over all the data left by my people. Never was this Alliance considered to protect each other. However even the thought of anyone race going against one the founding races was at that point laughable. Even when the Furlings were decimated by the Zarazins did the Alliance not intervene. When the Asgard fought against the Replicators only the humans from Terra braved to fight with the Asgard as their allies." Gainear explained the situation.

"Before the human known as O'Neill was encountered and Terra showed potential to be the fifth race, the Asgard would have agreed with the Alliance. Know however we cannot. We have much to thank the humans for. The defeat of the Goa'uld, Replicators and Ori came by their hand. Moreover Earth is a planet in the protected planet treaty. The Asgard High Coucil implores the Nox to help an ally in need because the Asgard cannot. The rebuilding effort is more time consuming than originally expected and is behind schedule. We do not have enough qualified Asgard to command an _O'Neill_ class vessel, as such these are needed to defend our new home. The process of activating the dormant minds of the Asgard of the past has been set in motion and cannot be stopped without risking the death of those still "stasis". We have our _Beliskner_ class join our Cruisers to act as a fast response unit. This is all the Asgard can do." Pengal informed the other Great Races and for the first time ou could actually see an emotion on the Asgard' faces. Thor and Pengal were pained that they could not help the people who brought about the resurrection of their race.

"We expected as much. As such we would like to amend the Alliance of the Great Races. We would like to add a mutual defense clause so that if future enemies are encountered like the Wraith or the Zarazins we will stand together as the protectors of this cluster of Galaxies. An attack against one member is an attack on all members. We used to have the same on Earth before the unification. Help can be delivered in the form of military, rescue and healing or rebuilding efforts. Furthermore we ask that should Earth fall you guide our colonies into a bright future and protect them." Jack O'Neill responded.

"The words you speak ring wise and true. The very young have come far in a short time. The Nox realize we might have been wrong about you. We have followed your development and decisions eagerly. We are pleased with what we see and even more pleased to welcome you among our ranks. As such the Nox agree to your amends. As long as Gaia guides us and allows us to become involved the Nox will come the aide of another Alliance member. In what manner will be decided when the situation is at hand. Still we will not interfere in the oncoming conflict I am afraid. However should your planet be destroyed we will protect your offspring's as is the will of Gaia." Anteaus said.

"The Asgard agree with the amendments as well. Should an attack occur on one of the Alliance the Asgard will dispatch their fleet to defend our ally. Like the Nox we will protect your colonies and help them achieve the potential we first saw in you." Thor agreed.

"As I am the only Alteran left, I will not cast a vote but I will say that it pleases me greatly to see advanced races work together towards a common goal. I will be eager to follow the progress of the Alliance as it happens." Gainear said before adding.

"Now that the unpleasant part is out of the way we should discuss the discovery of the Jaturos station. The last research station build by my people before they mass ascended. As we speak scientists and engineers from Terra are roaming the station to make it livable and to further the research, I myself have visited the station and I believe it would be profitable if all members of the Great Alliance send some of their researchers there." Gainear finished.

"The Asgard would like to take you up on this offer. Once we return to Ida, Heimdall and Balder will be on their way towards Jaturos while Kvasir and Hermiod will join your people at Etere Hic." Pengal explained for the Asgard.

"As I said earlier the very young have come very far. We will accept your invitation and Opher and Nafrayu will join in your endeavors. However we will not venture into Pegasus. Our time has not yet come to join you on a galactic scale."Anteaus spoke.

"We are happy to accommodate you. The people of Terra are eager to learn from our allies. We are honored and humbled to hear your praise friends. Terra is looking into the future and even if dark clouds are on the horizon for of the immediate future we are looking forward to the day that peace rules the galaxies we call home and exploration and research of the universe can be the only concern of our races. Once Pineum is finished we can begin our development into a bright future and we are happy to take our place among you." Daniel Jackson said to what the other representative applauded him and congratulated him that Terra has come far indeed.

After this the meeting of the Great Races was adjourned the participants took to small talk. Lya, Anteaus, Pengal, Gainear and Daniel were talking about the future and the future research of the universe while Thor approached O'Neill. As a military commander himself Thor was the only one of those present that knew what O'Neill must be feeling and he wanted to help him. Over the years Thor had gotten to know the members of SG-1 and General Hammond rather well but O'Neill was special. Not because of his advanced genetics but rather because he led his people through the Stargate and has ever since. O'Neill was always the first one to take actions help a friend. While he was more emotional than the Asgard he was very much like an Asgard in other aspects. He would readily sacrifice himself to save others and that is a trait that Thor admired.

"O'Neill, I am sorry that the Asgard cannot be of more help to you."

"Don't worry buddy. Sure I would love it if you could snoop in and save the day but I know how important it is to rebuild your society. Also I don't think we really need your help. In all our encounters we were better prepared to deal with the Goa'uld, Jaffa and Lucian Alliance. Now we have a strong fleet that is technologically superior I just hope it will be enough. Its not easy to be in command of the entire military of your world. How do you deal with that?"

"We Asgard are different from you humans. We don't experience stress or anxiety. Plus I had millennia to learn my skills. You are a good commander O'Neill. The Asgard have always had the utmost faith in you. You have led your people to the stars and now you lead them into one battle before paving their way into the future. You have done everything that you could and more. You would have made a fine Asgard and in a few millennia you would probably take my Job from me." Thor said before turning to leave, leaving a stunned O'Neill alone. Jack was stunned because nobody would believe him that Thor just tried to tell a joke. Still Jack was also honored by the compliment from Thor and vowed to show the Asgard that the confidence placed in him was the right thing to do. With that he stood up and left to fetch Daniel and head home.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**October 2012, FJN Council Meeting, Dakara, Avalon**

While the Alliance of the Great Races was meeting so too was the Free Jaffa Nation Council. After the discovery of Council member Master Yat'Yir as a brainwashed GLA spy the Council agreed to test its member with the Tok'Ra memory technology. When it was certain that none of the other council members were brainwashed the Council convened again to plan for the future of the FJN.

"The information from the Tau'ri about the impending attack by the Goa'ulds and the Lucian Alliance is very disconcerting. Maybe we should send ships to aid them?" one of the council masters addressed the council.

"I agree with Master U'kin. Master Teal'c, Master Bra'tac what are your thoughts on this matter? You clearly have more insight and a deeper friendship with the Tau'ri. Our fleets would be able to arrive just in time if we send them now and push them to their maximum." Master Heracles offered his insight.

"Indeed I have spoken with O'Neill to arrange for the aide of our fleet. His answer however was to stop worrying. He seems confident that the threat can be contained by the Tau'ri themselves and I am inclined to believe him. We have seen them in battle. Their tactics were very effective in the past and we all know that O'Neill was feared by the System Lords for leading his people. Now that he is in command of their whole military I am sure that he has plan to contain this attack." Teal'c answered the inquiry.

"I am inclined to agree with Teal'c we all know that the Tau'ri are very efficient warriors and if O'Neill of Minnesota says we need not worry about them, then we shouldn't." Bra'tac explained before continuing. "Instead we should focus on what they have asked us to do. Develop our system and improve our fleet for if the Tau'ri fail we will be next. They are trying to cripple the enemy if they cannot outright defeat them so that we may stand a chance. I have said so before and I will say it again. The Jaffa have come far but we are not at the end of our journey yet. We need to improve and continue to develop if we want to hope to be useful allies to the Tau'ri. There is no point in denying that they will be the ultimate protectors of this galaxy but they give us chance to lead our alliance and organize a system of defense should the Tau'ri be unable to intervene. For that we need a strong government that can legitimately negotiate with our allies and a strong fleet to protect ourselves and our friends."

"Very well. As High Councilor I agree with your assessment. We have been developing a new ship design and it is time to incorporate it and begin building the fleet that will be cornerstone of our fleet development." The high councilor finished with the other council masters nodding their heads in agreement before the meeting was concluded and Bra'tac was tasked with the oversight of fleet development.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**November 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon**

Late at night a young sergeant was running through Atlantis' hallways looking for Admiral O'Neill before running into Vice Admiral Chou.

"Sergeant! Watch where you are going. These halls are no place for running." Chou barked at the young Sergeant. Normally he wouldn't have been this strict but with the approaching attack coming closer and closer, all nerves were on edge and to make matters worse Admiral O'Neill left for God knows where in the morning and no one has been able to contact him. Commander Davis had said that the Admiral would be back by tomorrow or rather in a few hours now but that didn't please the other council members. What no one realized was that simultaneously Jazz, Amanda and Sam had disappeared from Jaturous as well.

"I am sorry Vice Admiral Sir. I am looking for Admiral O'Neill I have urgent news that I need to deliver to the Admiral and he isn't in his quarters or his office."

"Well Sergeant the Admiral is in disposable at the moment. Why don't you leave this information with me and I will make sure that the Admiral receives it as soon as he can."

"Sir I was told that this data is strictly for the Admirals Eyes only and that is the most urgent message he will ever receive."

"Who send this data Sergeant?"

"Vala Maldoran Sir, while I was on duty Sir.

"Hmmm. Alright Sergeant give me the data and I will make sure the Admiral gets it. I will have an easier time locating the Admiral and you need to get back to your duty."

"Alright Sir." The Sergeant reluctantly agreed before handing over the data crystal and leaving to go back to his station.

Despite being curious as to the content he knew that attempting to read a message only for the Admirals eyes was not a smart idea so he walked straight into Jack's office wrote a note and placed the crystal on his desk.

A few hours later in the morning the Council had another meeting and right when they thought that Admiral O'Neill wouldn't make it due to being awol, he walked into the council chambers and took his seat. The council bombarded him with questions as to his whereabouts but the Admiral didn't tell anything as he said there was nothing to tell and that he need time away for a day to keep his head straight and focus on the important tasks.

"Admiral O'Neill during such a crisis we need everyone to be on the same side of things but you seem to not take the defense of this planet seriously. You continue to decimate our numbers by posting them to our colonies and to this Alteran station now. In case you haven't noticed we are being attacked by the combined forces of the…." Councilor Chevallier said before an angry Daniel Jackson interrupted him.

"Enough of this bullshit already. Jack is very well aware of what we are facing. He has been in constant planning to ensure that humanity makes it through this. He has been doing this job of defending the planet for ages. He has saved this planet more times than we would like to know. Accusing him of not caring for it now is blasphemy. He is in charge of our military and not once has he left without leaving detailed instructions behind to ensure that everyone is focused and prepared for the task at hand. He didn't take a break for the past month to ensure humanity prevails. I believe him when he says that he needed to clear his head get away from all the stress for a day. Again he left instructions behind and there was no important meeting yesterday that absolutely required his attendance. Let bygones be bygones and focus on the present and the future as I am sure Jack has been doing." Daniel finished defending his friend.

"Thank you Daniel. Ladies and Gentlemen. My trip yesterday is none of your business. I have received 1 piece of communication that was directed at me that was urgent from Miss Maldoran. As soon as I have information to divulge I will inform this council!"

"Why are we not asking our allies for help then? I know that on 2 separate instances Masters Teal'c and Bra'tac have offered you the might of FJN fleet. Why not take them up on it. We could need to extra ship to defend our planet. We would do it for them! Why are you stopping this?"

"For one now it is too late anyway, for another they would have to push their hyperdrives to the maximum and most likely burn them out to get to us in time and lastly their technology will not be able to withstand the attack. In short we would leave our allies stranded without a chance of contributing to the fight and leaving them without a means to escape. I would rather cripple the attacking fleet here on Terra and if need be sacrifice the fleet here thus helping our colonies and our allies to amass a fleet to destroy the enemy. Plus we will get receive aid from Asgard FRF."

"Which will do us a fat lot of good if they don't send their Warships because the _Belisknr _Class and the Heavy Cruisers they are sending are ancient and will not withstand the modified Ha'taks." Councilor Chevallier countered again.

"Again I am very much aware of this fact as are the Asgard. However the FRF of the Asgard is AI controlled so there will be no lives lost and we hope that the numerical supremacy will overwhelm the enemy. As Dr. Jackson pointed out this is not my first defending this planet. I was selected to be in charge of our military because I have the most experience in dealing with this enemy. Time and time again our technology and techniques have proven to be very effective against the attacking fleets so while it is good to be wary this panic is useless. In battle you will either freeze or shoot but right now we are not in battle so while we are all stressed there is no need to be scared yet. I ask that this council rest assured that I am doing everything in my power to save humanity and Terra. I am considering all the contingencies but I just needed to clear my head for a few hours." Jack finished his statement and while Councilor Chevallier was still fuming he calmed down and accepted the response.

After the hectic the council calmed down and went about its normal business before finishing for the day.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**6th December 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon**

Again Admiral O'Neill and Vice Admiral Chou were sitting together to discuss a last minute infiltration operation much like SG-1 had down in the past to stop Apophis.

"I don't get how you can be so calm Admiral. Even with your experience you should be tenser. You said that would be willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet. Does this not concern you?"

"Chou, when you have seen what I have seen, done what I have done than you come to realise that death is inevitable. Heck I have died a few times in order to save the planet so what is one more time in the grand scale of things? Also as I said in the council meeting I am aware of all the facts and I try to plan so that all of us make it through that we can all walk into a happier future together. I have considered all my option considered a variance of different contingencies, there is not much more I can do than hope that I have prepared my men for what is to come."

"I see Admiral. I have one other question Sir. What was the data you received from Miss Maldoran 2 weeks ago?"

"I guess I can tell you Chou but what I am about to tell you stays in this room. No one else hears this information is that understood?"

"Yes Sir!"

"Vala has been sent a secret mission to secure an alliance that would allow us to receive invaluable help. This data was confirming that the negotiations are going good and we could most likely count on this ally."

"Who are they and why not sent a formal delegation and why not tell the Council?"

"Because nothing is ever written in stone. If the ally shows up its an As I have up my sleeve if they don't show up no one is none the wiser and no one is disappoint and loses track of the fight. So it's the safest for all. You however are a military man like myself. You can handle this data. I cant tell you who it is because that would jeopardize the whole operation."

"Admiral you have to know that I would never…"

"I know Chou. This has nothing to with your character or your military record or anything else. If it were I wouldn't even have told you this much. This piece of information I would just like to keep close to me until the time comes to reveal it."

Before anything more could be said there was a knock on the door and a Lieutenant entered.

"Sirs, we have just received confirmation. The enemy fleet is expected to arrive on the 21st December at 21:12pm EST."

"Thank you Lt. Close the door when you leave please."

"Sir yes Sir." The Lt. said before he left the 2 high ranking officers alone again.

"So this is it. 15 more days. Are your men ready Chou?"

"Yes Admiral. Once the enemy fleet drops out of Hyperspace we will try to beam boarding parties aboard the enemy ships take over. We have been practicing with the window we get when one of our BC-304 drop out of Hyperspace. I am confident we can get a few team onto enemy ships to wreck havoc and mayhem."

"Good. That will be all for now Chou. I will see you later." Said Jack while Feng got up recognizing the dismissal for what it was and left the Admiral alone with his thoughts.


	7. The New Order

Disclaimer: I own nothing Stargate SG-1, Stargate Atlantis or Stargate Universe related! SG-1, SGA and SGU all belong to MGM! This fic is just for fun and will not make me any money! All the new characters I might introduce and all the mistakes however are mine!

Sorry for the long wait folks. I managed to delete this chapter when it was done and had to rewrite it. It was originally planned to be posted on the 21st December but hey that didn't work out but it also seems that Mayans were wrong about the end of the world, for now anyway. Now on with the story. I hope you like it.

Thank to all of you who reviewed my story and left me notes of how much you like it. It is greatly appreciated.

* * *

Chapter 6: New Order

_Previously on Stargate: The Rise of Terra_

"_Good that will be all for now Chou. I will see you later." Said Jack while Feng got up recognizing the dismissal for what it was and left the Admiral alone with his thoughts._

After Vice Admiral Chou had left Admiral O'Neill stood and walked to the window of his Office. The sight that greeted him was one to behold. To his left he could see San Francisco in the distance and to his right he could see that vastness of the Pacific Ocean, although thinking about it, he had been in space and encountered infinite vastness. The Pacific Ocean was quite small in comparison but this was his home planet nonetheless and he had sacrificed a lot to be able to stand here. He loved to discover new planets when he was just Colonel. He loved to lead his team through the Stargate, defy the Goa'ulds kick Replicator butt and what not but he knew that he was the best person for the position he currently held. No one had more experience when it came to the Stargate and Intergalactic warfare than he had. His special forces training and black op days gave him a unique set of skills that not many military commanders had at their disposal. Plus as Thor had said before it was him that led the humans of Earth into the Universe. Out of all SG members he was the most hated and feared man besides Teal'c by the Goa'ulds. That was why he couldn't turn down the promotion when he was placed in command of the SGC and that was the reason why he was now in overall command of Earth Space Fleet.

He looked up to see one of his former team mates enter. Despite his initial dislike for Daniel the younger man had proven to be an invaluable asset to the SGC and the whole world. Without Daniel they would probably have a lot more enemies and fewer allies.

"How are you holding up Jack?"

"I am good Daniel. I just hate to sit around and wait for the damn snakes to make the first move."

"Yes you were always the action man." Daniel replied with a smile in his voice before becoming serious again.

"Seriously Jack how are you doing. Don't feed me the crap about everything being alright. The other councilors may believe it but I have been by your side for the past years. You are taking this attack personal aren't you? Like when SG-1 was missing and Ba'al claimed he had captured us. Back then you were in charge of the SGC now you are in charge of the our whole Fleet. You have outstripped and outranked a lot of senior Generals and Admirals that desired your position. Even Thor had a whole lifetime before he was placed in charge of the Asgard Fleet. Talk to me Jack, let me help you while Sam is at Jaturos."

"Yes Daniel you are right. I feel the pressure on my shoulders. But the worst part is the decisions I had to make. As a Colonel in the field I always had an enemy to fight directly in front of me. I knew what I had to do to get myself and my team out of a tight situation but now I am responsible for the defence of the whole planet. I have done everything I can. I can just hope that will be enough."

"Jack? Are you kidding me? You have done more, given more for this planet than anyone else. I know you. I know your plans Jack they will work. You have always gotten us out of the mess I have gotten us into. This is the same situation only on a greater scale. Everybody trusts you completely Jack. What you have done for our people is well remembered. It is why you got to be Councilor and Commander of our Forces. Technically you already outranked everybody when you were Head of Homeworld Command. Now it's just official. You have always come through for us. This is why the council is looking to you for guidance. Even though Nowikow is the High Councilor and could overrule you in theory everyone is doing what you are telling them. True Chevallier questioned you but that is just because he is panicking. You have been a great leader to follow so far Jack. Don't hide behind your mask now. You are making the other councilors nervous. The mask of the stone cold Colonel is appropriate for your troops to instill the moral but right now the councilors need to see you Jack, see that you are worrying as well but that you are confident in your abilities and that everything will be alright."

"You know Daniel. I have always thought that it was the best thing when I was a Colonel in charge of SG-1. We were the frontline team. We saw the action first and left the battle field last. When I was promoted to General and placed in command of the SGC I had a panic attack. I was sure I was bad leader. You, Sam and Teal'c helped me pull through. Now you are doing it again. With Sam and Teal'c absent I am glad that I at least have you by my side Daniel. Thank you for being here for me Daniel. Now lets get this show on the road. We have got another 15 days before we will kick the snakes back into the far corners of the galaxy before we hunt them down." Jack replied while getting a dangerous gleam in his eyes. This was the Jack O'Neill that brought about the downfall of countless Systemlords and Daniel knew from experience that he would not want to be on the receiving end of Jack stare.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**December 2012, GLA Main Command Ha'taks, Hyperspace, Avalon**

The members of the GLA were discussing strategy while their ships glided silently through Hyperspace toward their target.

"We have to expect that the Tau'ri will receive some aide. Most likely the Asgard would have joined the fray. However we know that the Asgard left their technology for the humans before they committed suicide. We also know that Asgard technology is not as formidable anymore as it used to be. A century ago we may have cowered at their power but now we know that our upgraded Ha'taks are more than a match for them. This in turn should mean that the human fleet will not be a match for our armada." Dionysos informed the other leaders of the GLA.

"Still the Jaffa will most likely intervene. Without the Tau'ri the Jaffa will fall as well and we can use that. We will use our rigged Alkesh Bombers to destroy reinforcement the Tau'ri might receive." Canan explained.

"Yes if the Tau'ri receive reinforcements they will be very surprised to find us. We are the most prepared we were ever when we were attacking this plague. Lets quash them like the insects they are and assume the leadership of this galaxy. Half for the Goa'ulds and half for the Lucian Alliance as discussed." Dionysos continued.

"Once the Tau'ri are destroyed our Alliance will be the governing force in this galaxy. We will hunt the Tok'Ra and the FJN and assume our rightful place as leaders of this galaxy. No one will be able to stand against us." Menan said

"And what if a new enemy arrives like the Ori? What will we do then?" Kat'anar, a minor Goa'uld Lord asked.

"Easy, once we have destroyed the Tau'ri fleet we will take their technology and use it to increase our strength even further and then we will destroy any enemy that dares to encroach in our territory." Dionysos said viciously.

"Enough of this now. We cant focus on a future when we have yet to fight the battle and the Tau'ri have in the past proven to be very adaptable. So let us focus on the objective of this meeting? What is our plan of attack?" Canan asked everybody.

"Easy we use our Al'keshs to run into the Tau'ri shields. Filled with the explosives we have added they will make a nice dent into their fleet. Simultaneously we will attack with our Ha'taks. We will focus our firepower by a ratio of 10 Ha'taks against 1 Tau'ri ship. That should be realistic number of ships at the Tau'ri disposal. Plus with 10 Ha'taks attacking simultaneously we should be able to overpower their shields and destroy them easily. Any additional help the Tau'ri receive will be dealt with in the harshest manner." Dionysos explained his plan.

"What about their fighters though? Even if they cant pass through our shields and damage our Ha'taks if enough of these attack our Al'kesh we will lose our advantage."

"True as that may be… We too have fighters and our pilots have been fighting in space for the past decades whereas theses pitiful Tau'ri just discovered space travel a few years ago. We will…."

"Enough!" Canan interrupted angrily. "We must not underestimate the humans. Time and time again they have proven to be very resourceful and even when the odds are stacked against them they are capable of being victorious. We have a sound plan of battle but the battle has yet to be fought. Enthusiasm is a great motivator but don't get lost in a future that hinges on our performance in the battle to come. Don't mistake that it will be an easy battle. We know that the Tau'ri are aware of our approach. Their ingenuity and skill have saved them from extinction before. Especially if O'Neill is in command of their fleet we must exercise caution." Canan continued ignoring the angry hisses of the other commanders but especially the Goa'ulds when he said O'Neills name.

"Canan is right. There is no point denying it. We know that O'Neill will lead the Tau'ri fleet much like he has always led the charge in the field. If we can take him out the Tau'ri will lose their head and scatter amongst the stars but for that to happen we must kill O'Neill and we all know that this is not an easy feat. Many have tried in the past but none have succeeded. He led the charge when the Tau'ri began their uprising against our rule more than a decade ago. First Ra then Apophis, Hathor, Anubis and Ba'al have perished because of him. We have a good strategy. If we abide by it we will be victorious and defeat this menace once and for all. Do we agree on this course of action?" Dionysos asked?

All the commanders gave their approval before the meeting was dismissed and they all began planning individually.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**14 December 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon**

Admiral O'Neill was sitting in his office talking to a member of SG-1. While most people thought that the Admiral would only get along with his original Team he actually also cared for the 2 new additions to the team Commodore Mitchell and Vala Maldoran. Currently he was talking to Vala as every other member of SG-1 was otherwise occupied

"So Admiral is your plan progressing?" Vala asked in her typical sultry voice.

"The council took my decision to leave the Pegasus Fleet in Pegasus at face value even though they wanted to speak up. " Councilors outright questioned my sanity for not calling on the aide of the Pegasus Fleet but recent developments have made it imperative that that the fleet not be moved from its position. Everything else however is going according to plan. While my absence has spiked some interest especially in correlation to the message I have received from you, Sam, Jazz and Amy were able to mark their absence far better. No one picked up that they were missing or if they did they didn't care to report it. However while our mission initially was quite successful I doubt it will have the profound effect I was hoping for. Luckily I never plan for just one contingency. So tell me how was your mission?

"Well as SG-1 has basically been disbanded so no one questioned when I went on a mission of my own. I think Walter had a lot to do with clearing my path and Vice Admiral Landry had signed off my trip so no one questioned me. As you said beforehand, I met SG-3 on a planet close to the target location before taking off in an _Athena Class_. The trip itself was uneventful but the resulting meetings were quite interesting. As I told you in the memo I send we might have a new ally. They want to help us for helping them in the past. They are amassing their fleet and will hopefully arrive in time to help us in the fight. It does look like they will come through. I was promised that we wouldn't stand alone." Vala said in a serious voice

"That is good to know. Hopefully this new development will guarantee our victory."

"I don't know why you are so worried Admiral. You have done everything in considerable power. You have achieved that our colonies will be protect from further incursion. Thor will lead the whole Asgard Fleet here if he has to. They will keep their promise, the same with the Nox. With the development your activity set in motion the future of this planet, of this race is very bright Jack."

"Wow Vala, you really need to stop spending so much time with Daniel. You sound exactly like him." Jack said jokingly.

"Yes and that is bad thing?"

"No Vala, it is just that Daniel already gave me the lecture. I know that my plan is sound. I have had brilliant strategist go over every possible outcome of the battle every scenario they could come up with was test and verified. Some were very grim and some were very positive. But no scenario could be fought without losses. I have tried to give the men and women of this planet the best chance and prepared them as best as I could and still we are gonna loose some."

"Yes Jack but that is the burden of command. When I was host to Quetesh I wept for every person that died because of my commands. Think about all the lives you will safe. You have prepared for so many contingencies. You have even prepared for the eventuality that you have to sacrifice yourself and this is where we differ from the Goa'uld and the Lucian Alliance. They are willing to sacrifice their minions but not themselves. This is why the people of this planet will prevail to one day rise to the challenge the Ancients left behind. Guard and guide this galaxy into the future."

"Yes you are right Vala. The future of our people is indeed looking very bright even with the grim events unfolding right now."

"Well then Jack, I am off to go find Daniel and ask him to join me in the shower if you would like to come as well? Vala asked with one raised eyebrow and sexy smirk. Jack just looked at her before he started laughing it wouldn't be a good idea or his wife would kill them all whether or not Earth was being attacked or not.

After Vala left to search for Daniel, the Admiral went to the comm room and established a connection with Pegasus. He was greeted by the sight of Commodore Sheppard, Rear Admiral Caldwell and Dr. Weir.

"Admiral." The threesome greeted in unison.

"Dr., Commodore, Admiral. I think you can guess why I have called for this meeting. As you know the attack on Terra is a week away and today the decision has been made regarding the Pegasus Fleet. We will not be moving the Pegasus Fleet. You will remain at your stations. The council wants you here but I overruled them. Recent developments have made it imperative that you remain at Etere Hic for the time being. If you don't hear from us two days after the attack you are to contact the Asgard and Nox immediately. All other mission are dismissed for now. I know you want to go Wraith hunting but if we fail your priority will be towards our human colonies. You can retain a small regiment with a few Ships at Etere Hic but the majority of the fleet will rendezvous with the Asgard and Nox as soon as is possible regarding the current situation. Is that clear?" The Admiral asked.

"Yes Sir." Was the resounding answer.

"Good now my next order. Should I die and council orders you to return before everything is ready you are to disregard this order. I will leave a memo in our system that in the case of my death the Pegasus expedition becomes autonomous for the time being. This will be available to all Captains and XO so that the council cant order you to forcefully return. Unless either my wife or my clone are appointed as my successor. If one of them is and gives you a new order you are to follow that. They are the only ones beside you that know what is at stake."

Again the answer was a resounding Yes Sir.

"Good. I believe that is all for now then. Commodore could you remain behind for a second please."

"Certainly Admiral. Admiral, Elizabeth why don't you wait in the briefing room for me and we can inform the rest of the base after I finished with the Admiral."

They waited until the other two had left the room to start their discussion.

"What can I do for you Admiral?" John asked his superior carefully whilst being very curious

"John. In the case that things go horribly wrong I want you to update the virus that my wife gave you. You are to take command of the ship and head for Jaturos before heading to the Asgard Homeworld."

"Why would I do that Sir?"

"I can only grant you autonomy for so long if I am not in control anymore. While I doubt that anyone incompetent would take over my job it is imperative that the ships, once they are ready do not fall into the wrong hands. While everybody will be bound to follow the new commander, I know you have no qualms of going against a direct order. That is why I am making sure you know what to do. At Jaturos you will be free as I made sure either Sam, Amy or Jazz will be in command of the facility in the case of my death. They will follow my wishes and know what is at stake."

"I see sir. Sir if I may ask, are you planning to die?"

"God no Sheppard but I have had a few close calls over the years and now I need to make sure that everything is alright even if something happens to me. Whilst I am confident in my strategy to handle the situation I cannot ignore the possibility of my death however remote the chance may be."

"I see Sir. I will make sure to do my part."

"Good. That is all I ask of you. Goodbye." Jack said before moving to cut of the connection

"Sir wait."John said hastily "I have never told you how glad I am that you forced me to go through the Stargate Sir. You gave my life a purpose again Sir. I had something to fight and inspiration. Before I was rotting in Mc Murdock for my mistakes and then you gave me the new chance here and for that I am thankful Sir. If we don't see each other again Sir I want you to know that you were best commanding officer I have ever had. It was a pleasure to know you and serving with Sir." John finished his little speech.

"You are welcome Sheppard. It was an honor to serve with you as well. You did a great job in Pegasus and I trust that you will keep it up. Godspeed and goodbye."

"Goodbye Sir."

With a click the connection between Avalon and Pegasus was disconnected.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**14 December 2012, Etere Hic, Pegasus**

Elizabeth and Steven anxiously awaited Johns return. What would Admiral O'Neill have to discuss with John that couldn't be discussed in front of them. Finally John arrived and seemed to be deep in thought.

"So Sheppard what more did the Admiral say?" Caldwell asked outright even though he knew it would be unlikely that John would reply.

"He just made sure I understood the orders and to follow them. He knows about my knack for not always following the brass and he wanted to make sure I followed his orders."

"Don't take it personally John, I am sure Admiral O'Neill trusts you or you wouldn't be here. It is nothing against you." Elizabeth said

"Elizabeth is right John. You have done an amazing job here and while I must admit that I was insanely jealous of you for a time and thought that you didn't deserve the command you proved me wrong. Your work here has been very good and even if don't always follow the orders you get the job done and from what I heard and know of the Admiral he used to be the same so he shouldn't give you a hard time for it."

"OH I know that. He didn't give me a hard time. He said he appreciated my improvising as they get the job but that in this instance with so much on the line I should follow his orders. He also asked that we are discreet about the discovery. We are the only ones that know here in Pegasus besides the AI of this station. He wanted to make sure I didn't do anything rash."

"Yes that does seem like the Admiral. I have known him for a long time in the Stargate Program. He is a very capable man that has a very strategic mindset. I told you before that I have been a military strategy man all my life. I started my studies in this subject when I entered the Air Force academy. When I wrote my thesis I looked through records of former graduates to see how they wrote and what they wrote. By accident I found one of the Admirals earliest notes in a book in the library, that hadn't been renamed after he was snatched by Special Forces. I even asked my teacher once about this student when I showed him the note I had found. He just took the note from me and burned it before my eyes before saying that the student who wrote these notes was one of the finest strategists he had ever encountered. The Admirals original thesis is still available to students just the name has changed to a pilot who had a promising career but was shot down and killed. His work on these papers was absolutely brilliant of course and it was only later that I pierced together the clues about who the mystery student was and by then I had met the Admiral personally and knew that he was a very strategic man. I guess what I am trying to say is that it would be wise for us to follow the Admirals orders. From the briefings we have received we know that he has planned for virtually every possibility and considering our knowledge about what is going on I am sure we cant go wrong by following his orders." Steven finished his little speech.

John and Elizabeth were shocked about this information but composed themselves quickly. After a short discussion the threesome decided that it was time to let the population at Etere Hic know that they would not be returning to Earth for the time being. Not everyone was going to be happy about this but they all had their orders to follow. John and Steven would make sure that the military commanders stayed in line while Elizabeth would make sure that the civilians followed the orders.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**14 December 2012, Wraith Command, Pegasus**

A single Commander was walking fast through the hive structure. He knew he was very fortunate that his queen had chosen him among other Commanders to remain with her and rebuild the Wraith Fleet. He had seen the new schematics for their improved fleet and he hoped that these new ships would turn the tide in the war against the humans. They knew that the humans were not invincible but their technology was even more advanced than the ancients in some aspects. It was a dangerous gamble to risk the old fleet and hope that the humans will not pick up on wraith activity for the next years and decades so that they could rebuild without fear. But before they could focus on a future they need to focus on the present. Finally he reached the throne room. He knocked once before entering without awaiting his orders because the news he had were important.

"Yes Commander, what is it? What is so important that you can wait until I invite you in?" his queen asked in a stone cold voice.

"My queen we have just received word from the fleet. The fleet will reach its destination in 7 days. The strategy is in place for when the humans show up, as agreed by the Deus Ex Machina."

"That is good news indeed, did they have any more luck in upgrading there capabilities during their travels?"

"I am afraid not my queen. They were able to get slightly more power out of the generator but other than that no remarkable updates could be achieved."

"Hmmm that is too bad… but at least they increased their power output a bit. Our fleet is greater than that of the humans so hopefully our numerical superiority is going to pay off."

"Leave now until it is time for the attack to begin."

"Yes my queen." Was all the Commander said before he backed out of the room and made his way back to his station.

Meanwhile the queen was contemplating the next steps for the Wraith race. She knew that the fleet they sent out is most likely going to be destroyed. She just hoped that they would take some of these damned humans with them. As if they didn't have enough problems with these blasted humans they had tried to apprehend the wraith that helped the humans in the past but Todd as he was now called proved to be a very adaptable Commander that was not easy to find or kill. However her latest intel suggested that Todd had no plans to help the humans or warn them of the impending attack if he knew anything about it.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**18 December 2012, Jaturos Station, Avalon**

An agitated Jay O'Neill stormed through the halls of the ancient station he was now stationed at. When the other inhabitants of the station saw him they quickly got out of his way because they all knew that an agitated O'Neill should not be crossed lightly unless you were someone close to him and such a person just happened to come around the corner.

"Ah Jay just the person I have been looking for. I see you are in one of your moods again scaring the rest people." Sam said smirking.

"Come with me Jay. Amy and Rodney are waiting for you. We have received new orders from Jack." was all she said before turning around and walking away knowing that Jay would follow her.

Once they reached the control room of the station they entered before locking the door. Inside Rodney, Amy and Mitchell were sitting around the table, while the AI of Jaturos was standing in the middle of the room reminding everyone of Teal'c.

"Finally! Where have you been? Did you not get the memo? Anyway that's not important now! We need to prepare for the arrival. Even though it is a ways away we should still prepare. This is as significant as Atlantis and only the people in this room know as per Admiral O'Neills order." Rodney exclaimed.

"Yes Dr McKay we are all aware. As to why I wasn't here when the memo arrived I was preparing for the arrival. The people are anxious! They know that we are not being recalled but that also means that Terra is left with 5 Ships less for its defense. While that doesn't impair the old man's plan too much it still has the people talking. They know the importance of this station but they don't see why we are here and not fighting with our friends for our survival. So getting them to calm down and keep their cool is kinda hard but I think I did it for now. From now on any news from Earth will be seen as good news vs no news being bad news."

"Should we be worried about the people? Do you think they will start a rebellion?" Rodney asked

"No I don't think so. I think they are just scarred of the uncertainty. We didn't get the most experienced people here with us. Most of them are just fresh out of training for their fields or the military as all the experienced people are needed for the defense of Terra."

"Yeah but that is why we are here." Said Mitchell. "I mean common between you 3 alone we have more experience in one room than most captains have on their ships. We know why we are here. So lets focus on our tasks. Rodney is everything ready for the arrival?"

"Yes, yes I finished that is why wanted everyone here. Once they get here and dock with the station everything should automatically be upgraded." Said a smiling McKay

"Yes I belive Dr McKay to be right. The test I ran show that our testing will finish by June of next year. The current time of travel and the required repairs that are necessary before the ships attempt to come here slow down their arrival to August. However the automatic upgrading logarithms Dr McKay wrote seems to fulfill all necessary requirement to fully functionally once the ships arrive here."

"Good then lets pray that the old man will be here to see the fruits of his actions."

With that the meeting concluded and everyone went their own way.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**21 December 2012, Atlantis, Terra, Avalon: T – 1 Hour**

On Atlantis everyone was tense except for the person sitting in the control chair of Atlantis. Admiral Jack O'Neill had done to much in his life to show how tense he was. Outwardly he was as calm as if it was just another day but inwardly he was tense, his muscles coiling as if he were to enter physical fight. Suddenly the holographic image of his wife appeared and he calmed immediately, releasing the tension in his body completely.

"Sam." He said affectionately.

"Jack." She answered, "How are you doing?"

"I am fine Sam. Worried and tense about the confrontation but all in all I am fine."

"Yes I heard from Reynolds when he called me that you are scaring the new soldiers who are not used to you. That why he asked me to call and calm you down. He and I know that you are just focused and that are in your mindset going through the plan to make sure everything is as perfect as it can be, but others don't know that. They only know your reputation and you wearing your mask spooks them." She said with a smile on her face.

"Oh so you are only calling your husband because Reynolds asked you too? That is nice to know. I love you to Sam." Jack responded feigning being hurt.

"Jap, just because Reynolds asked me nicely and because he promised that he will not interrupt us the next time we go fishing. He cover for us."

"Ah yeah that sounds like a good deal. How are things on your end. If I am on edge than mini me must be going bonkers sitting out the action?"

"He is the same as you. He stalks the halls like he looking for prey. Considering most of the experienced soldiers are with you, the people around here just run in the other direction when they see him approaching. It is quite funny actually. But yes he is anxious as well. He understands why he is needed here and not with you but you know that that is not the kind of man you are."

"Yes I am quite glad now that I chose to save him. His experience and knowledge will make him and Amy invaluable assets in the near future."

"I agree with you. They will be the cornerstone of our Fleet plus there is always Sheppard, Mitchell and Reynolds. You have good men under your command Jack that you have shaped into persons that will be able to lead the TSF. But lets hope that will not happen for a few more years." Sam said with worry in her voice.

"I don't plan on anything going wrong today Sammy. You know that we have the experience, skill and technology to defeat anyone but this is war and I have to do what is necessary to ensure that humanity survives even at the cost my live Sam. That is in the job description when we decided to become soldiers."

"I know but that doesn't mean I have to like it and I don't know what I would do without you Jack. I never been depending on just one person but now the thought of loosing you. It hurts."

"I know Sammy I feel the same and I promise you that I will do everything in my power to spare you this pain. I love you Sam."

"I love you too Jack."

"So when will the new gizmos from Jaturos be ready to be deployed to the fleet?"

"We have began testing and expect….." before Sam could finish her sentence a Senior Commander came running into the chair room.

"Sir, Ma'am I am sorry to interrupt but we have just received a message from Commodore Sheppard in Pegasus. He needs to speak with asap Sir."

"Alright pitch him through." Jack ordered before the hologram of Sheppard appeared next to Sam

"Sir, Sam." Sheppard greeted his superiors

"Sheppard, John." Came the reply.

"Sir we have just received intelligence that the whole of the Wraith fleet is culling a planet. I know your orders are not to go out and hunt them but we have got an opportunity here to destroy the Wraith, or at least defeat a majority of their Fleet."

"This doesn't seem right to me. True I have never engaged the Wraith but from what I have read they would not do something like that without some kind of plan. It is most likely a trap."

"I have to agree with Admiral O'Neill John. What are your personal thoughts on this matter. You have more experience in dealing with them."

"I see it the same way you do. The Wraith have never done this and for the remaining Queens to band together and unite their fleets something most be going on and I am sure it is a trap but I am also sure that we can gain a significant victory today that will seriously cripple the Wraith control in this galaxy." Was Sheppard's reply. There were a few seconds of complete silence before Admiral O'Neill spoke up again.

"Sheppard you know what is at stake. We are just about to enter a fight here on Terra and now you are reporting that the Wraith are attacking with their whole fleet as well….. Make sure you survive Sheppard! You know my orders! I expect them to be followed to the letter! However I am leaving the decision on what you do with the Wraith up to you Caldwell and Dr Weir! Do what you think is reasonable but remember Terra is fighting for survival as well and you picture into my plans! Godspeed Sheppard!" Sheppard nodded his thanks before the hologram disappeared and Jack asked Sam to bring Jazz online as well.

"Jazz, get on the fastest Ship and come here! You are picking up Reynolds and a group of Marines before you head of to Pegasus. Sheppard is most likely fighting the whole Wraith fleet by the time you get there. I want you to make sure that our assets are protected and if necessary you are to bring them to Jaturos yourself!"

"Alright old man I will be there in 10 minutes. Have Reynolds and whoever else on standby. Jazz out." Was all the young O'Neill said before he appeared on the bridge of his Ship and ordered the crew to take of to Terra.

Meanwhile Jack ordered Reynolds and a team of Marines to be ready to be picked up to go to Pegasus before also relying an order to the Asgard fast response fleet to drop out of hyperspace and send half their ships to Pegasus to assist the fleet there. 10 minutes passed and the marines and Reynolds were beamed away while the Aurora Class Ship barely dropped out of Hyperspace before reentering it to race towards the Pegasus Galaxy. Sam and Jack talked some more before the alarms sounded signaling that the enemy fleet would drop out of Hyperspace in 5 minutes. They said their goodbyes before Atlantis took its place among the amassed vessel of the TSF awaiting the enemy.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**21 December 2012, Etere Hic, Pegasus **

John Sheppard can be patient man when he wants to be but right now he was anxious, as was everyone else on the station. They knew that the fight to decide the fate of their world was about to begin and there was nothing they could do. Most of the personnel on Etere Hic still didn't know why they were not recalled. The upgraded BC304s and the improved Alteran ships might provide their home with a better chance of survival. However John knew from the beginning that Admiral O'Neill was hedging his bets. To many it would look foolish that he didn't call in all his resources but they did not have the numbers to ensure a victory without the chance of losing the confrontation. If the attack was to occur at a later point in time things might be looking differently but for now their orders were clear. While still deep in thought he noticed that Steven and Elizabeth had joined him. Despite their initial misgivings Steven and John had come to respect each other and work together rather than against the other. Together the three stood in comfortable silence, all lost in their own thoughts before an alarm sounded in the control room.

Before they could even ask what was going on Radek had already informed them that a massive Wraith Fleet would shortly drop out of hyperspace above Edowin.

"Give me a connection to Admiral O'Neill immediately" John ordered while waiting for the connection to be established.

After informing the Admiral of what was going on John was given the green light for a mission to shatter the Wraith forces. If they pushed the hyperdrives to the limits they would be able to arrive at approximately the same time as the Wraith so that hopefully the people of Edowin had a real chance at survival.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**21 December 2012, Terra, Avalon **

Albert Reynolds never regretted it when he moved from Area-51 to the SGC. First with SG-16 later with SG-3 and now, the things he experienced in his time in the program had really been the highlight of his life. He was quite surprised when he got a call from Admiral O'Neill that had him leave his post. Admiral O'Neill had made it clear before that Reynolds was to lead the defense units of Washington in the Field. Now he was recalled and sent to wait for a pickup with Dave Dixon replacing him as commander of Washington DC defense forces. Although it didn't really matter who lead the defense forces. If Jaffa and Lucian Alliance members were to defeat the fleet in orbit and then land on the planet's surface they would be in for surprise. They had never before encountered tanks, navy battleships or fighter jets and they would act as a really nasty surprise when they descended onto the planet. After that the armies of this world were armed to their teeth and ready to fight them off and with over 50% of soldiers in the first generation ESBA gear they would face a nasty surprise. His musing was disrupted when he noticed that he was no longer on the planet but in orbit and the ship had already leapt into Hyperspace. He only knew of one pilot that would be crazy enough to pull such a stunt and be able to execute as well and really a second later Jazz O'Neill walked into the room.

"Reynolds." Jazz said as a greeting.

"Sir. If you don't mind me asking why are we here? The Admiral was not very specific about it."

"Commodore with all due respect but why are we talking to this child? The Admiral contacted us because he wanted a job done not fool around with kids. Now kid we need to talk to the Ships Commander so do you mind to show us to him?" One of the new Marines in the Unit said.

"Is that so Sgt?" Jazz asked the Marine bemused before dropping his façade and showing them the dangerous man he is. "I was unaware that you need to appraised of this situation." He said with icy calm. "Soldier you got an order from the most Senior Military Commander on our planet. You are taken from your post and beamed onboard a spaceship. Your CO addresses me as Sir even though we have the same rank and yet you think I am a child. Let me make it clear to you Sergeant. On this ship everyone will be treated with respect and not dismissed. All personnel aboard this vessel is vital for the Ships operation now if you excuse me I will talk to your CO while you remain here." Jazz said before turning to leave.

Before following Jazz turned to the Marine Unit that accompanied him. He could see that the younger ones that had yet to meet the Admiral were quite shaken by this encounter with a mere child as they put. "Let me make one thing abundantly clear to you. This man is not to be crossed. What you saw just now was only a fraction of the soldier he is. To answer your questions this man has more combat experience and hand to hand combat training than most of you put together and yes he really is the commander of this Ship. To make it short he is a much younger, more durable and more deadly version of Admiral O'Neill." With those words he left his Unit behind to talk to the man who he had always admired.

When they were both seated in the Captains Quarters Reynolds began to speak up.

"I must apologize for my Unit Sir it was…"

"Ahh don't worry about it Reynolds and don't call me Sir heck you are like 30 years older than me and we have the same rank."

"Sorry Jazz old habits die hard."

"Yes that they do. Anyway you are curious as to why you were recalled from your posting with the battle approaching. We are going to Pegasus. We are straining our Hyperdrive to make the run in under an hour. Luckily the _Tria _had been upgraded recently and completely refurbished so the Hyperdrive works at 100% efficiency. We are making the trip because the Wraith showed up with what we believe to be their whole fleet and Sheppard went to engage them. However the Status Quo has c hanged in Pegasus. While the Wraith are a concern with the rebuilding of the old alliance and the Asgard becoming stronger we will soon have the upper hand in this fight but right now Pegasus holds 2 treasures for sure with the possibility for a third. If our fleet is destroyed in Pegasus I am needed there to coordinate and take control of the situation and I need you to focus on security and fighting."

"I see but why not take Dave and his SFs and what are those treasures?"

"The old man was considering it but Dave is more useful on Earth to organize a defense there while you have the better improvisation skills. As for the Treasures you will see in time."

"I understand Sir. Good prepare your Unit I don't expect you to have to fight too soon as we are just going to check on the battle but we don't plan on engaging the enemy. There is much at stake and Sheppard knew that when he launched the Fleet which is why he only took the minimum crew for all ships and activated the automated defense weapons. At least that is what I was told."

"I see. I will prepare my Unit. We will be ready at a moment's notice."

"Good. I will see you later Reynolds."

After the conversation Reynolds left and returned to his unit and informed them of what he just learned. They all went to prepare them EBAS and Weapons for action.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**21 December 2012, TSF Fleet, Hyperspace, Pegasus **

"Commodore Sheppard we are approaching the Edowin system. It seems the Wraith are already there Sir. Rear Admiral Caldwell is informed as well." Lieutenant Markers informed.

"Good order the rest of my Battlegroup to bring online their tactical displays. While Admiral Caldwell will coordinate his group, we will use the help of the Control Chairs on the different Ships to allow for detailed fleet operations."

"Sir all ships report battle stations. We are all interlinked. ETA 13 seconds Sir."

"Good I want shields up immediately and weapons online."

"Aye Sir, 5 seconds, 3, 2, 1. Transitioning to normal space."

Upon exiting Hyperspace the Terran Space Fleet was greeted by a wall of Wraith Darts, Cruisers and Hive Ships. Luckily the humans were prepared and raised their shields in time as in the next second all hell broke loose when the Wraith began their assault. The dark vacuum of space was illuminated with deadly blue energy racing towards the human fleet. Thousands of darts began to attack the human ships in the cover fire laid down by the Cruisers and Hives.

The massive energy bolts hammered into the shielded ships but with the new upgrades and immense power generation capabilities the human ships withstood the first onslaught. Sensors picked up the approach darts and the point defense rail guns began spewing fire. A weapon to behold the rail run was the weapon with the highest fire rate. With the knowledge of the Asgard and Alterans the rail guns could now sustain their rate of fire for days without overheating instead of only minutes.

When first human ships started firing their Asgard Plasma Beams (APB) the result was that hundreds of darts were destroyed. The human ships began to flex their muscles. The rail guns picking of darts left, right and center and the massive beam weapons just destroyed everything in their paths. However they were too far away to accurately target the larger Wraith vessels which moved out of the way of the dangerous white spears fired by the human ships.

"Sir it seems the Wraith are concentrating fire onto our smaller Alteran Cruisers. The whole Fleet reports that shields have dropped marginally during the first attack. The Cruisers shields are more affected than the BC-304s or ours."

"Fire the Asgard plasma weapons at will, and make sure our Rail Guns are on automatic targeting. Don't let those darts get to close to us. Remember what happened the last time. Try to make the darts disappear and find us a vector to launch our drones."

"Sir the _Musashi _is already firing her drones."

"Tell the Captain to stop, we don't want to waste them against their weapons fire. The darts are no problem but the drones will be destroyed when hit by the energy bolts."

As predicted the drones launched by the BC-304 _Musashi_ were destroyed in the barrage of Wraith weapons fire. With rail guns blazing the human fleet moved forward. The BC-304s entering weapons range first started firing their powerful APB. The white hot plasma raced towards the Cruisers and Hives devouring weapons fire and Darts alike. As usual the Wraith remained unimpressed by the powerful weapon and continued relentless their assault but also began moving around their fleets.

With the Wraith continuous firing mode the drones were useless and even the APBs were greatly loosing strength when having to fight through enemy fire first. 3 Alteran Battlecruiser suddenly found an opening and began an assault run through a less than optimally protected vector. The 3 Captains decided that they should take the chance to push through the enemy lines and attack the enemy from behind. With guns blazing the Alteran Battlecruisers pushed forward leaving a path of destroyed darts in their wake.

"Sir 3 of our Cruisers have broken rank and found an opening to make an attack run. It appears as if they try to get behind enemy lines and attack with their drones." Lt. Markers relayed the message to his Captain.

For a few seconds Sheppard was deep in thought while his ship kept firing before he saw the trap the Wraith had laid.

"Contact the Cruisers and tell them to abandon the attack if they enter the vector the Darts will collapse on them." The mental command was send to the other ships but it was too late. For the first time in the war against the Wraith would lose the first ships. When the 3 Cruisers entered into the vector, the surrounding darts collapsed in on them. Despite the high fire rate of the rail gusn there were too many darts surrounding the vessels and the powerful APB were useless aginst so many agile fighters in close quarter combat. With fusion reactors on board enhancing the explosive powers of the small ships, 298 darts proved enough to overload the shields and cause crippling explosions leaving the ships dead in space. As only a skeleton crew was selected for this fight they had no hope to repel boarding parties and with the Wraith jamming the Asgard beam technology, the Captains spoke their last words before causing the reactors to go critical. In a giant flash 3 powerful ships and 36 souls lost their lives. The shockwave destroyed many darts and even ripped apart 2 Wraith Cruiser that were too close.

Seeing that the human vessels were not impervious to their attacks, the Wraith began to increase the rate of fire. Suddenly 30 Wraith Cruisers began to accelerate to ramming speed and sped towards the BC-304s. Despite still firing and being protected by the darts the attacking Cruisers became a prime target for the powerful plasma weapons of the humans. Several APBs and drones were fired upon the attack formation leading to its destruction. But the Wraith succeeded in what they planned. A group of 7 BC-304, including the _Daedalus_, not only strained their shields in an effort to withstand the approaching fleets fire but also drifted apart from the Terran formation.

SGSGSGSGSGSGSG

**21 December 2012, TSF Fleet, Terra, Avalon **

Jack O'Neill was sitting in the control chair of Atlantis. Around Atlantis the Terran Space Fleet stood as a sight to behold. The most powerful ships to have ever been build were defending the fate of the galaxy. In the control room the holographic display showed the Human fleet as well as the fast approaching enemy fleet.

"Sir enemy fleet has dropped out of hyperspace. Shields are raised and weapons are online. The enemy is raising shields and powering weapons. At their current sublight speed they will enter weapons range… holy shit.. Sir they have."

"I know that they have jumped into hyperspace and dropped out right in front of us. Probably one of the upgrades that slimeball Ba'al developed."

"Sir they are launching Gliders."

"Then we will do the same get our Fighters out there. They are faster, have better pilots and are better equipped. Lets give them hell."

O'Neill watched stoically as the battle began. As he said the human fighter pilots had better training and the better ships but the Gliders still outnumbered them. However they fighters fought with everything they had, from rail guns to Mark IX tactical warheads. The Gliders were in for the ride of their live and before the battle would be over the Terran F-302s would be the most feared fighter space superiority fighters in the Galaxy. The _Alexander _class Battlecruisers began to accelerate and fire their rail guns and Asgard ion cannons, while the _Athena_ class DSSFs focused of the Al'keshs. The DSSF _Athena_ and her sister _Mercury_ were the first to draw blood. While the ships didn't look like much only 5 Al'kesh moved to intercept them but when the human ships fired the APB 2 enemy ships were destroyed.

"Sir the Goa'uld have started using their main weapons. Sensor data indicates that about 5/6 of the fleet have upgraded weaponry of varying degrees but all stronger than a standard Ha'tak. They are targeting the _Alexander_ class. We are not being targeted Sir."

"Well it seems that if the Lucian Alliance cant have _Destiny_ they want to take Atlantis from us. Prepare…"

"Sir we have interferences coming from the Ha'taks en masse! It seems like they are shielding some of their ships but why?"

O'Neill was wondering the same thing when suddenly he saw a group of 10 _Alexanders_ and 12 _Athenas_ forming together to fight towards the core of the GLA fleet.

"They are trying to fight their way through the defensive parameters and get behind enemy lines if we can attack them from two sides we could surprise them. But something doesn't feel right. Why are they moving out of the … Damn it's a trap. I bet the interferences our sensors are picking up are.." before he could finish his sentence several Tel'taks decloaked and rammed the human vessels. Filled to the brink with weapons grade Naquadah the explosions severely drained the shields of the human vessels and in 3 cases dropping them altogether. 50 Ha'taks shifted their focus from attacking the main group to attacking the stranded vessels. In a last ditch effort the Captains of the ships beamed out their crews before firing the APBs and launching as many drones as possible.

Seeing that even when stranded the Tau'ri vessel were powerful the GLA decided to open fire and destroy them. 32 APBs and 2653 Drones were fired before enemy fire impacted the once powerful vessels. 14 Ha'tak, 3 Al'kesh and 3214 Gliders fell victim to the last attack. The resulting explosion rocketed the human and GLA fleet alike straining the shields of the closest ships.

"Sir the Asgard Fast Response Fleet is approaching. ETA under a minute."

"Good lets hold out. Tell the _Athenas _to use their sensors to find and destroy these damn cloaked Tel'taks. What is the status of the fleet?"

"Shields are holding but several ships report weapons fire bleeding through. 4 _Alexanders_ are on the brink of having their shields collapsed but they are positioning themselves behind other ships."

"Start deploying drones."

"Sir the drones will be destroyed by the amount of weapon fire out there."

"Yes I am well aware of that but I gave an order. Do it and inform the fleet to begin pushing back. The drones will create a funnel for several of our vessels to approach the enemy without being fired at. Once they are close enough they will unleash their drones and APB."

The Lt. did as he was ordered and the human ships opened up their drone launchers. 28 _Alexanders_ provided cover fire for Attack Fleet Alpha led by Commodore Mitchell. Their plans was working. The drones were blocking enemy fire and ships and allowed the human vessels to approach its target. Before Mitchell could give the orders to fire the APBs, a hyperspace opening was detected and for a brief moment the humans rejoiced thinking that their allies had arrived. However this hope lasted only for the sensor officers to notice that several Tel'tak and Al'kesh were opening hyperspace windows as well. The Goa'uld ships entered Hyperspace only to go critical and cause a massive shock wave which destroyed the majority of the approaching Asgard fleet. One thing the Asgard and Terrans would learn from this battle was that you needed to have shields in hyperspace. Using the same technique that Samantha Carter used to destroy three replicator ships in the Ida Galaxy, only a few Asgard ships managed to initiate their fail safe protocol to drop out of hyperspace pre maturely to avoid destruction. However the powerful explosion also reached into normal space time rippling over the ships. Several ships on both sides lost their shields due to proximity to ground zero. What should have been an easy victory with the help of their allies just turned into the hardest fights humanity had to endure.

"Sir the majority of the Asgard Unit was destroyed. The rest are dead in the water Sir. Several ships report shield failure or shields dropping to critical level. Our sensors indicate that the same is true for the Ha'taks as well though. Attack Fleet Alpha was hit the worst. 3 ships report shields failing and the other report critical conditions. They are returning to our side. We have lost 28% of our Fighters however Glider collateral is at almost 35%. So far weapons continue to function normally."

"Damn those bloody snakes. Sacrificing their own people and ships in such a reckless manner but it is damn effective. We need to find away to protect ourselves better in hyperspace but that is for another day. Order our fighters to make one last attack run, fire all their weapons before returning. With the amount of debris swirling around it would be suicide to continue fighting. They have done a great job of fighting of Al'kesh and Gliders but we need to adapt to the new playing field. Order the fleet execute protocol Papa 005 Charlie."

Satisfied Jack O'Neill watched his tactical display as the fleet followed his orders. Despite being weakened and having already lost more ships and people than he was comfortable with he knew that there was good chance more would fall before the battle was over. Atlantis's escort ships fell in place beside it while the rest of the fleet continued to fire and take the punishment dealt out by the attacking fleet. Suddenly a hyperspace window opened and Atlantis and its escort vanished from the Battlefield. While the hyperspace window collapses the fight for Terra continues.

* * *

I know. I hate cliffhangers as well but hey, I figured I ought to do one as well. But fuck me sideways I never thought Jack O'Neill would be a coward and leave his people behind to fight his battles. I hope you liked the Battle so far its 5 pages long counting 2100 words and I am not done. The next chapter will see the conclusion of the battles in Pegasus and Avalon and the story will progress with shocking details.

Until next time!


End file.
